Shinsengumi's Fourth Squad Captain
by Kagetsuki-taicho
Summary: Thrust from one war straight into another, Yoshida Hideaki has came to enjoy the half decade of peace with his surrogate family until obligation forced him to travel across Japan in search of an old comrade. When his past catches up with him, Kenshin is made to take up his sword once more. For the future of their country, 2 weary veterans stand together despite their pasts.
1. Shinsengumi

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Harry Potter.

* * *

Ahem...yes well...as you can see, I've decided to start another story.

Yes, I know I need to focus on my first one, but this idea have been bugging me like a persistent fly and so, I've decided to bring it out before I go insane.

So...another crossover (I love them)...

Enjoy!

* * *

_The once green field was littered with corpses, the ground stained crimson. Overhead, dark clouds hung, blocking out the evening moonlight. Four figures stood, three against one, two groups facing each other over a short distance._

_"Okita, stand aside."_

_"No, I will not. After all, I am a captain of the Shinsengumi's first squad," a young man of average height and brown hair tied back in a ponytail lifted his katana, a soft smile still in his face._

_"Souji – nii," a pale hand halted Okita as his other hand went towards his wakizashi. "Please stop. You are in no condition to fight anymore, much less the Battousai himself."_

_The speaker was a petite male with unruly raven hair also pulled back in a high ponytail, intense green eyes pleading with his surrogate older brother, "Souji – nii, you have tuberculosis, please take good care of your body."_

_"Listen to the fourth squad captain, Okita," the third member of the group took a step forward, eyeing the still unmoving shadow of the infamous assassin. "I, the captain if the Shinsengumi's third squad, Saitou Hajime, will kill the Hitokiri Battousai."_

_The tallest of the three captains moved forward again, eyes still closed in a false smile, "Come, Battousai, this place will be your burial ground."_

_The two fighters slid into their unique battle stance._

_"Let's go!"_

* * *

"KENSHIN!"

Said man blinked. For a moment his hands clenched around the hilt of his sakabato, unconsciously thinking that he was still stuck in the past.

"Hey, wake up. Practise is over, Kenshin."

The voice was oddly familiar, but wasn't he about to be attacked? None of the three facing him were female, so why was one calling his name?

"You dummy! Are you going to space out all day long? I want to go home!"

"Oro?" the short red haired swordsman squeaked as his face was flattened between two unforgivable palms.

"Come on, we are going home."

Kenshin allowed himself to be dragged out of the dojo, all the while contemplating the meaning behind his remembrance of that particular memory.

"Er… Kaoru-dono, you can let go of me now."

With a huff, the female kendo instructor released her grip on his kimono, enabling the swordsman to walk on his own.

"Hey, Kenshin, you are usually a very light sleeper, but you are totally out of it today. Are you alright?"

"Ah, I am. Don't worry, it just the past finally catching up to me. It has been a while since I have thought about those days," he glanced sideways at the woman as the trio trekked through the vegetation. "Have you heard about the Shinsengumi?"

Yahiko frowned thoughtfully, "The Shinsengumi? Do you mean the famous group who rivalled the Ishin-Shishi?"

"Yes, I crossed swords with them many times, perhaps too many to count."

But that was not all, Himura Kenshin knew. The Shinsengumi were protectors of Kyoto, enemies in the eyes of the Ishin-Shishi, who at the time were bend on making Kyoto a city of blood and violence. The members rallied under the scarlet flag bearing the character for loyalty, their uniforms striped blue jackets. They were the greatest fighting force in the history of Japan, renowned for their elite swordsmanship and having no fear of death. Everyone of them were elite members whom ordinary samurais would stand no chance against. That was a well known fact...until the appearance of deadly guns.

"I heard that they prefer fighting in groups. Doesn't that make them cowardly?" Kaoru asked, curious.

"They couldn't fight proper battles as they mainly focused on keeping the peace. Therefore, they aim to take the enemies down as swiftly as possible. And of course, the strength of each individual varies. However, the ten squad captains were undeniably strong, especially the first four," the red head paused, tilting his head back to gaze at the calm afternoon sky. "The first four captains…no matter how many times we faced each other, we were always at a tie."

"I heard that most of them have passed on already," the boy piped up.

Giving Yahiko a small smile, Himura nodded, "It's sad, really. I wouldn't have minded to meet up with the captains once more."

Lapsing into a companionable silence, the trio continued their way.

_But why now? I haven't even dreamt about anything in such a long time, so why did I remember the past now?_

* * *

_Edo...no, Tokyo…it has changed so much since then…_

The streets of the city were bustling with people haggling with store owners, children playing as their parents kept a close eye on them. Everywhere, there were bright colours and joyful laughter, something the petite figure wandering aimlessly down the street had not heard in a long time.

His midnight blue kimono carefully concealed the dark crimson hilt of his katana, but those who caught sight of the weapon made sure to steer clear of his path. The man did not seem to care, ignoring the stares he got and the whispers in his wake. Unearthly green eyes scanned the area, before the figure turned down the path, steps silent as he ghosted over the loose cobblestones.

It was well into the evening, and a sighed escaped the man. His feet were sore from the long walk here and he did not feel like asking the locals for the location of a nearby tavern. Tugging thoughtfully at his high ponytail, the swordsman glance around, before something made his head snap up, all traces of fatigue vanishing. Cursing mentally, the raven-haired sprinted towards the direction two very strong and murderous ki were coming from. As he neared, he could hear the familiar clashing of swords and frantic screams.

* * *

Kamiya Kaoru prided herself as a strong woman in the current Meji Era, but now, she hated herself for feeling so useless. She was the instructor of the kendo school, dammit! However, seeing the fight unfolding before her eyes made her realise, not for the first time that her skills were nothing compared to the two fighting in front of her. Tears blurred her vision as she watched the nice, kind man she knew revert to the cold assassin Battousai.

"SOMEONE STOP THEM! PLEASE!"

"It's no use, Jo-chan."

Her widened gaze landed on the wounded form of Sagara Sanosuke, Megumi supporting him to walk.

"They are not in the Meji Tokyo anymore. Their minds have reverted back to their final battle in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu. No matter how loud you shout, your voice will never reach them," the fight merchant lowered himself gingerly onto the floor beside Kaoru. "Only someone who has lived through the chaos and took part in the destruction of Kyoto during the Bakumatsu have any hope of stopping them."

All talk was cut off when Saitou charged at Battousai, striking at the unprotected side of the smaller warrior. In an instant, the blade was stopped with a bare forearm, the assassin not even wincing at the deep wound. A return counter attack got the former captain on the shoulder, and both disengaged once again, panting hard and ignoring the profusely bleeding wounds each sported.

"Neither of them has any strength to keep going," Sagara observed. "This fight has gone on for a little more than an hour. The next strike will be the last."

"It's about time we finished this," Saitou announced, readying his broken sword.

Hitokiri Battousai did not reply, merely lifting his sakabato in a ready position.

"STOP!" Kaoru screamed as they charged each other for the last time.

Horror made her entire body numb, and the woman could only stare in terror as both men aimed to kill the other. Only, their hits did not land on their supposed targets.

A blur of blue and silver flashed across the dojo in a matter of seconds, smoothly inserting itself between the two fighters. By her side, Sanosuke's jaw dropped as the intruder managed to not only stop the two powerful blows from the strongest men he had ever seen, but remain unscathed.

Two swords, one broken and one not, struck the ground by the duellers' feet. Everything froze for a moment, allowing the occupants to take a good look at the stranger. At first glance, he looked like a young boy. However, the darkness in the green eyes made him seem far older, like Kenshin. A dark crimson hilt katana was in his hands, still sheathed. However, the sword was a little longer and thinner than the average katana, making it look unique.

Six pairs of eyes watched as the man stood calmly from his crouch and slowly slid the sword through the folds of his obi. Green eyes assessed the assassin wordlessly, before it landed on the former Shinsengumi captain. Finally, the stranger spoke.

"Hajime-san, it's been a long time," the voice was surprisingly soft, and not too deep.

On his side, Saitou's eyes went wide, "Yoshida? Yoshida Hideaki?"

The newly named Hideaki smiled, "Ah, you remember, Hajime-san."

"What are you doing here, Yoshida?"

"I came to find you. I heard that you were still selling medicines, but imagine by surprise when I found you fighting the Hitokiri Battousai," a non-threatening smile was sent his direction when said assassin stiffened. "Don't worry, Battousai. I have not come here to fight."

A yellow sash was brought out from a pouch hanging at the Yoshida's side, and offered to the motionless former third captain, "Here, I've been trying to get this to you for the last two years."

A hand lifted the old fabric, surprisingly gentle fingers closing around it, "So he's gone as well, huh?"

The raven-haired man's expression saddened, "Ah, we may the only ones still living now."

Further conversations were impossible as the dojo doors slammed open once more, revealing a pug-faced officer, who blinked in confusion at the sight before him.

"W-what the – "

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," another voice drawled from behind the officer. "I thought that both combatants would be on the verge of killing each other off by now. To think that someone else managed to get to them in time…"

"Okubo Toshimichi," Hideaki's fingers twitched, as if trying to restrain himself from attacking the finely dressed man.

At this point, Battousai added, "So you are the man pulling the strings from behind, Director of the Department of Internal Affairs and one of the original Ishin-Shishi from Satsuma."

The most powerful man in Japan acknowledged Yoshida with a nod, before turning to the redhead, "I apologise for Saitou's treatment, but we needed to see how strong you are right now. And I guess Yoshida-san would like to know what he has stumbled into. I hope the both of you would listen to what I have to say."

"Start talking," the green-eyed man spoke, a commanding edge in his voice despite his friendly and seemingly vulnerable demeanour.

A glance from Okubo dismissed Saitou, who snorted in disgust, "Our fight will be put on hold for now, Hitokiri."

"Saitou, report," barked the chubby officer.

"Himura Kenshin is of no use to us. Himura Battousai has some potential, however, I cannot judge due to unexpected interruption. End of report."

"Hajime-san – "

"Save it, Yoshida. Your life is your own, now that you have returned. I won't drag you into anything again." With that, he left.

"Come," the director commanded. "There's a carriage waiting for you outside."

"I'm not the only one wrapped up in this," Battousai – no, Kenshin, answered, his expression reverting back to the kind and peaceful rurouni, "This matter does not involve only me. All of us here will hear what you have to say."

Five minutes later, all eight sat in a small room, Okubo Toshimichi facing them with a serious face, "I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'll get right to the point. Yoshida, Himura, this will apply to you more than any other. Shishio is plotting a rebellion in Kyoto."

"Shishio Makoto," everyone unconsciously tensed as a small amount of killing intent leaked from the petite, gentle, green-eyed swordsman. "Himura-san's successor, wasn't it?"

Sanosuke's jaw dropped for the second time this night, "Kenshin's successor? How come no one has ever heard of him?"

This time, it was Kenshin who provided the answer, "He hid himself so well during the chaos so not many knew he existed. Even this one hasn't seen him face to face. However, this one heard that he died ten years ago in the Boshin war."

Silence accompanied his words, until Hideaki spoke what was running through the red head's mind, "He wasn't killed in battle. He was eliminated by his people. Except…you failed to finish him."

For the first time since his appearance, Toshimichi's calm façade slipped a little, betraying his irritation, "We were sure he died, boiling oil was even tipped onto his body for good measure! But he managed to survive it all."

"Then you should have taken his head! Years ago, my comrades and I made the mistake of thinking him taken down so easily, we ended up paying the price," the raven-haired swordsman said softly, his eyes darkening.

"And that is why we need your help, Himura. Now is the time to take him down. With your strength, in addition to the fourth captain of the Shinsengumi's prowess, we can put an end to Shishio once and for all. For the sake of Japan, please go to Kyoto, the both of you."

"So you are basically asking Kenshin and the other to assassinate this guy?" Sagara snapped.

To his right, Kaoru lifted her chin, "You require the help of Hitokiri Battousai, but Kenshin is not him anymore. I'm sorry, but we will not allow our friend to go to Kyoto. Yoshida-san may take up your offer, but we will not."

"You fools! You have no idea how important – " the officer shouted, before he was cut off by a polite voice.

"Okubo-san, may we have a little time before our answers are given?" Although phrased as a question, the rurouni could hear the edge of authority in it. Deep violet eyes evaluated the seemingly innocent man. Yoshida was formidable, that he knew through experience, but right now, all he sensed from the fourth captain was a peaceful feeling, much like his own. The man wasn't a treat to his precious people here, and so he allowed himself to relax.

"Of course, Yoshida. I will be back on the fourteenth, one week from now to hear your decisions."

* * *

Hideaki watched silently as the former Ishin-Shishi left, then stood himself.

Plastering a small smile on his face, the swordsman gave a short bow to the others, "I apologise for intruding so rudely. I'll excuse myself right now."

"Hold it."

Green eyes blinked in confusion, "Himura-san?"

"Do you have a place to stay, Yoshida-san?"

"Ah, I'll hunt Hajime-san down at his place. Don't worry about me, Himura-san."

"It's a long walk to the centre of Tokyo, Yoshida-san. There's still spare rooms in the dojo free for use." Kaoru agreed readily, trusting Kenshin's judgement.

The Shinsengumi captain was genuinely taken back, "Do you really trust total strangers immediately? For all you know, I could kill you all in your sleep."

"But you wouldn't, Yoshida-san. That kind of action goes against your principles. I've crossed blades with you a few times, lesser than the others definitely, but enough for me to judge your character."

Hideaki gave a sheepish grin, "Then if you don't mind, Kamiya-san, I accept. Thank you very much."

* * *

"So, Kenshin," said man looked up as his three friends gathered around. "What kind of a guy is this Yoshida?"

"Hmm…let's see," the rurouni tilted his head back thoughtfully. "Yoshida Hideaki was the captain of the fourth squad in the Shinsengumi. He is a formidable opponent, and they said that his swordsmanship is on par with the first squad captain, and is able to surpass the rest, and is famed for his flawless 'Yagyu Shinkage-ryu' technique. However, he does not like unnecessary killings or pointless battles. While the others strive to prove their capabilities, he uses his skills to truly protect Kyoto. That's the reason I rarely crossed swords with him during the Bakumatsu."

"What are his intentions?" Kaoru asked. "He isn't here to harm anyone, is he?"

"No. I sense no ill intention from him, but…I truly think he is going to Kyoto."

"Why?" Yahiko frowned. "Why would he do that if he doesn't like fighting?"

That earned him a painful bob on the head from his teacher, "Stupid student. Didn't you see his reaction towards Shishio's name? Maybe he has a grudge to settle with the man."

As his friends bickered, Kenshin gripped his sakabato, mind churning with doubts and worries.

* * *

That's it for now. More background on Yoshida Hideaki will be revealed next time.

Please let me know what you think of it!

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	2. The start of everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Harry Potter.

* * *

_"He's a monster! He should be executed, saviour or not!"_

_"Did you see what happened?"_

_"Oh yes, ghastly wasn't it?"_

_"Hard to believe the one who offed the previous Dark Lord would go dark himself…"_

_"What a horrid way to repay all who fought and died for him!"_

_"…The juries have voted and found you guilty. Your execution date has been set. Out of respect to your accomplishments and commitments to the Light, we have agreed to allow for a painless death. Thus, a week from now, you will face the Veil. Merlin have mercy on your soul, Harry James Potter, for no one else will…"_

* * *

Green eyes jerked open, staring up at the wooden ceiling for a few seconds before the owner forced himself into an upright position.

_Calm down, _he chided in his mind. _That was a lifetime ago. I am Yoshida Hideaki, surrogate younger brother of Okita Souji. Nothing more, nothing less._

But even so, it has been almost two decades since his life as Yoshida Hideaki began, nearly two decades since he landed in this world. And half the time spent fighting yet another war and adjusting to a place so different from what he was used to.

A sigh escaped. No matter where or who he was, fate seemed to love throwing him into the deep end without any warnings beforehand.

But still, Shishio Makoto, the one man responsible for the numerous, preventable deaths of Shinsengumi's squad members… If the bloodthirsty assassin really was on the move, going to Kyoto would be a perfect opportunity to stop his schemes. For better or for worst, Hideaki's mind was set. The raven haired swordsman would not delude himself into thinking he wasn't doing this for revenge. This would be payback on his comrades' behalf, but he was also willing to acknowledge the true purpose of this mission, the reason Okubo wanted Kenshin and him to assassinate Shishio. The country's future was at stake, after all.

Quietly changing out of his sleepwear, Hideaki stowed the futon away and retied his long hair, hands automatically sliding the katana into his obi. Taking a moment to regain his bearings, he gently slid the shoji open and stepped out into the early morning sun.

"Eh, Himura-san?"

The red-haired man looked up from his laundry, offering a bright smile, "Yoshida-san, up so early?"

"I can say the same for you. Do you need a hand with that, Himura-san?" At the rurouni's slightly apprehensive look, Yoshida laughed. "Don't worry, I've done housework before, trust me."

"Okay, here, I'll leave this half to you. And please, call me Kenshin."

"Then you must call me Hideaki."

The two swordsmen worked in silence, before the green-eyed one spoke, "I'll be taking my leave later in the morning, Kenshin-san. Would you mind doing me a favour and passing on my thanks to Kamiya-san?"

"Of course, but why don't you wait a little longer? I'm sure Kaoru-dono would be far happier receiving your gratitude in person."

A small smile appeared on the raven-haired man's face, "Ah, I guess so."

"The offer, you are thinking of accepting, aren't you, Hideaki-san?"

"It depends. I may have a grudge against Shishio, but I also need to know why Hajime-san is willingly following a member of the Meji government," Hideaki frowned down at the tub. "If Okubo-san was a corrupt politician, the Hajime-san I know would have killed him already."

To his right, Kenshin hummed in agreement, "Before our fight, Saitou said three words: 'Aku. Soku. Zan.' Only a true Wolf of Mibu will be able to speak those words with the same conviction as he did. I do not think you ought to worry about his intentions, Hideaki-san."

"So what about you, Kenshin-san? Are you planning to pay a visit to Okubo-san later? It is the 14th already, after all."

"Well, I – "

"Of course he's not!" A loud voice interrupted the redhead, courtesy of one fight merchant. "That Okubo guy cannot be trusted! And I thought you used to be enemies with him as well, Hideaki!"

Over his short one week stay, the raven-haired man formed a sort-of-friendly bond with the other occupants, and they slowly began to open themselves to each other. Although there was still little trust, Yoshida did not mind. They had only known each other for a little while, after all.

"I am willing to give him a chance, Sagara-san. Besides, this is a good opportunity to keep up to date on what has been happening for the last five years since I've been away."

"I am going by my own free will, Sano. I need to see for myself if Shishio is as big a threat as they say."

"Kenshin, I don't like this one bit," Kaoru stepped out of the dojo, Yahiko on her heels.

"Yeah, it could simply be a ruse to rope you into becoming a dog for the government!" the boy huffed.

"That it may be, but…" the rurouni stood, brushing off his kimono and gave a smile. "Rest assured I will not involve myself in something petty. However, I need to determine the situation for myself."

Having completed his task during the brief conversation, Hideaki glanced at the sky, "If you would excuse me, I think it's time I left to see Okubo-san. If things go well, I'll return to collect my belongings, Kamiya-san."

"I'll come as well, Hideaki-san," the two turned to leave, only to be stopped by the female kendo instructor.

"Wait! Isn't he coming here?"

"Okubo-dono is a busy man, it would be more convenient if we were to go to him. Furthermore, I heard he was on his way to the cabinet meeting in Akasaka. We'll meet him there."

"Then we'll come with you!" Sagara announced, only to be rejected.

"Things could get complicated. It's better if we were to go alone."

"Now then, shall we, Kenshin-san?"

* * *

Yoshida's eyes narrowed as he spotted a crowd gathered at the streets of Kioisaka. Gasps of horror and sharp commands could be heard over the general commotion. As the two drew closer, the scent of fresh blood caused them to stiffen.

"Stay back!" An officer yelled as a few spectators shuffled forward to get a closer look.

Craning his head, the raven male took in the overturned, partially destroyed carriage and the splatters of crimson on the ground beside the wreck. Kenshin's sudden intake of breath drew his attention towards the two bodies on stretchers, the policemen tugging a cloth over the corpses, but not before green eyes fully took in the facial features of one particular victim.

"Okubo-dono…" Kenshin whispered. "Who could have done it?"

"If the both of you value your lives, do not defy Shishio-sama."

Hideaki's head whipped around to locate the owner of the soft voice, only managing to catch a glimpse of blue before the crowd swallowed the mysterious person.

"Kenshin-san?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"It's best we returned, Kenshin-san. Hajime-san may be the only one able to fill us in during this situation right now."

* * *

The two swordsmen found themselves following Saitou as the tall man led them into the late Director of the Department of Internal Affair's office exactly thirty minutes after the assassination.

"Dammit! This is Shishio's work! I just know it!" The chubby officer who accompanied Okubo during his sudden visit yelled as a hand slammed the sturdy desk in frustration. "Okubo-dono…"

"Excuse me…" all four occupants of the room looked up as an old man entered.

"Who is that, Hajime-san?" Hideaki whispered.

"That's Yamayoshi, Governor of the Fukushima Prefecture. He's here as the last person to speak with Okubo."

"Ah, I was indeed the last to meet with him before this unfortunate event," the governor sighed. "Okubo-san…he and I always saw eye to eye. He wanted my help to organise the government and perfect the domestic administration now that the period for setting the foundation and growth of this country is over. He admitted to having a successor who would oversee the reforming of the government should anything happen to him. I guess…he knew something like this would occur."

Saitou snorted, "A nation where the people decide their own fate instead of living in the hands of their superiors…that's but a dream."

"It is Okubo-kyo's dream! It was an idea he believed in," the officer argued.

"Hmm…there was something else which bothered me," the old man confessed. "The Okubo I knew was a usually reserved man, however, he was quite forthcoming during our conversation. I seemed as if something big was to happen today…something that would have changed the future of Japan."

With that, the governor and officer excused themselves, leaving the three to ponder the new information.

"So, the last of the Ishin-Shishi is gone," a dark shadow passed over green eyes. "I've never really liked that man, but even I have to admit he makes a great leader. From here on out, chaos will befall the Meji Era."

"It just gives us the more reason to put a stop to whatever plans Shishio is cooking up," the third squad Shinsengumi captain agreed.

As both former comrades talked, Kenshin stared out the window, eyes absently tracking the numerous leaflets already announcing the assassination of Japan's most powerful man. He knew that this situation has taken a turn for the worst. This will affect the future, he realised, and must be stopped. But, can he go back to being the cold assassin he was before?

Violet orbs focused on the serious face of the other small male, and a sigh escaped. Of course not. He refused to return to being the Battousai, but for the sake of his precious ones, he will have to brave this journey as a mere rurouni. Kenshin just hoped that it would be sufficient.

_So…those times have begin again…_

* * *

"I'll see you soon, Yoshida, Kenshin," Saitou gave a stiff nod and retreated back into the headquarters.

"That we will, Hajime-san. Goodnight," Hideaki glanced at the unusually silent redhead. "Kenshin-san?"

He gave a small smile as the other visibly snapped out of his thoughts, "We had best head back, Kenshin-san, least Kamiya-san and the others be worried."

"Aren't you afraid, Hideaki-san?" Kenshin questioned suddenly as they walked.

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Of losing yourself, of falling back to the mindset of a killer during the Bakumatsu."

There was a brief silence, before Yoshida murmured, so softly that the red-haired male had to strain his ears to listen, "My brother once told me something, a few months after the war ended. 'War embeds itself into all survivors, especially those most deeply involved, Even the gentlest of them will fall prey to losing themselves.' I have experienced it numerous times during the ten years after the Bakumatsu. Even now, I cannot fully guarantee total control if I were to face Shishio in battle."

Green met violet, and a deep, mutual understanding passed between the two.

"Then I guess we'll need to rely on each other during this journey, Hideaki-san."

"Eh? You are planning on going to Kyoto? But what about Kamiya-san? And the others?"

"I have seen what the continued existence of this man will bring. I'm sure Kaoru-dono and the others will understand."

"Alright, I'll wait for you here. Give Kamiya-san my regards as well and apologies for looking after my other belongings for the time I'll be gone."

"Ah, will do."

* * *

And in the silent night, a heartbroken cry rang out, heard but unheeded by the slowly departing figure.

* * *

Sorry for the bland chapter. The real adventure will begin soon!

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	3. Makimachi Misao

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Gasp...another chapter for this...

Yes, I know, I haven't been updating my other story, but this one was keeping my occupied. To all those waiting for an update for my other story, I'm sorry. I WILL get round to it sometime soon...hopefully.

* * *

Hideaki sighed in resignation as Kenshin glowered at the smug face of his former fellow captain.

"Why the long face? It's only natural for the commander of Kyoto's fighting force to be there during events such as this."

"You expect me to fight alongside you without any qualms?" Kenshin muttered, although the glower lightened a fraction.

Saitou ignored the mutterings of the redhead and turned to the green-eyed man, "Yoshida, are you sure about this? What of your family?"

"They will be fine, Hajime-san. I made sure of it before venturing out to find you, you know. Besides, I am not going there solely for revenge. I've had years to reflect on it. Shisio's movements will affect Japan in whole. Even if I were to stay away, I would be caught up in it sooner or later," he gave a small smile. "Best to do it on my own terms, ne?"

"Very well, if the both of you are ready, we'll leave for Yokohama now. There'll be a navy ship ready to transport us to Osaka."

"Hold it," Kenshin spoke firmly. "I will travel to Kyoto via Toukai. Being attacked on a ship does not appeal to me. There's nowhere to run and innocent bystanders will be involved."

"You are still thinking like a rurouni. Get rid of this peace-loving self of yours. Only the Battousai will have any chance of survival in the land which you are headed for." The tall police officer sneered, a hand reaching for the hilt of his sword. "Maybe I should simply finish our fight here."

In response, the smaller male slid into a defensive stance, "I'll fight you whenever you want, but I will not revert back to being the Battousai you so wish me to be. I do not want to involve anyone else. That's why I chose this path."

"Hajime-san," a steely edge entered the soft tone as Saitou's thumb made to push his weapon out of the sheath. "Now's not the time for this."

"Tch. Whatever, that's your decision. That path will take an ordinary person ten days to reach Kyoto, but for you, five days is how long I shall wait before making my move. Yoshida, let's go."

"Eh? But I've decided to go with Kenshin-san."

"Oro?"

Hideaki gave his signature bright, carefree smile, "Ah, it's been a while since I've walked by Toukai…also, sea travel and I don't agree with each other…"

Saitou's eyebrow twitched in what others would have automatically interpreted as irritation, but the former fourth squad captain knew better. His comrade was amused at this turn of events, in his own twisted way.

"Whatever. Just expect to meet again in five days time. If you're not in Kyoto by then, I'll start without you."

* * *

"Oh, look mother, they are carrying swords…"

"They seem like trouble, best stay away and let the local police deal with it…"

For the umpteenth time, Kenshin tuned the voices of the villagers out, instead focusing on the sights of Odowara before him. To have made it this far in a day's time was an accomplishment, even for them.

"Stay at the Odaya Inn! It's the cheapest around here!"

"Dried meat and wine for a good deal! Stock up for your journey ahead!"

"Ne, Kenshin-san, will we have enough time to recuperate at an inn?"

The rurouni tilted his head, "Hmm…the Hakone Goe pass will take us approximately two days, and to reach Kyoto in another two days time will be cutting it close."

"Well then, I guess I'll get some food if we're going to camp out at night," with that, Yoshida shoved his weapon in his companion's startled hands. "Keep an eye on it for me, will you?"

As expected, the villagers were much more forthcoming to an unarmed traveller, talking freely and overall ignoring his presence. Collecting the acquired food from the stall manager, the green-eyed swordsman hurried back to where Kenshin was waiting, a slight furrow between his brows as he processed the various gossiped heard.

_So, Shishio's recruiting unit passed through here a week ago, huh? Then we can't be too far behind their trail. A group would take longer to navigate across this country than a couple of individuals. If we catch up to them, I can prevent them from joining the bastard. Right, I'll have to discuss this with Kenshin…_

* * *

The small fire crackled merrily in between the two travellers, casting a faint orange glow around them. Yoshida kept his gaze on it, absently running a finger along the hilt of his katana as he pondered how to brooch the delicate subject of Shishio's followers to Kenshin.

"Hideaki-san?" the object of his thoughts asked softly. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

Despite his thoughts, the green-eyed man managed a small smile, "I'm surprised you can still read me so well after all that time, Kenshin-san. Especially an opponent you seldom fight against."

"I've had a good mentor, and a good memory doesn't hurt either. So, care to share what's on your mind?"

The raven haired one sighed and leaned against a tree trunk, "Shishio…he has been gathering followers all this while. Back in Odowara, there was talk about another group of would-be-followers that passed through a few days before. At the rate we are going, we'll catch up to them."

Even without looking up, he could feel the rurouni's intense stare, "Do you plan on stopping them?"

"They are ronins, Kenshin-san. Average ones at best, given that there were no rumours of anyone noteworthy. But even I know the damage they can cause under someone like your successor. It's best to eliminate potential threat beforehand."

"Still thinking like a Shinsengumi captain, I see."

"Of course, I may be a former Shinsengumi, but the habits are still ingrained in my soul. Much like the Hitokiri Battousai is in yours, Kenshin-san."

"Very true."

The two swordsmen lapsed into silence, before the redhead spoke once more, "I guess there's no harm in discouraging that group of ronins. As long as no killing is involved."

"Of course, Kenshin-san. You of all people should know I don't kill unnecessarily."

"I know, it's just – "

Light scuffles and muffled voices instantly killed the conversation as the two automatically reached for their respective weapons and slid into a defensive stance, hard eyes scanning the dark area.

_The voices of several men and one woman…it can't be Shishio's followers…_

Violet met green, and both nodded. Hideaki threw a handful of sand over the small fire and positioned himself by the other's side, gliding through the forest soundlessly towards the noises.

"It's probably bandits or highwaymen, but we can't be too careful," the ex-Battousai murmured.

"We should be avoiding human contact you know, not looking to see what this is all about," Yoshida replied, keeping his voice equally low.

The pair ghosted over the uneven ground, stopping short of a small clearing currently occupied by five men whom had weapons drawn and surrounding a teenage female decked in modified shinobi attire.

One charged forward in a basic kendo downwards strike, which was easily sidestepped. The girl proceeded to break his nose in retaliation. Realising their mistake, the remaining four attacked in unison, however, their skills were far below the shinobi. In a matter of a few strikes and kicks, the attackers laid at her feet, twitching and groaning in agony.

The raven swordsman whistled softly, mildly impressed at the skills of the unknown teenager. Or should he say, unknown robber?

"I'm surprised," Kenshin stepped out of the shadows, startling the girl and causing her to drop the money pouch she nicked from the defeated men. "And here I thought you were being robbed, but it turned out you were a woman bandit doing the robbing instead."

The short female narrowed her large blue eyes, "And who are you? So what if I am a bandit?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just being a bandit is a crime in itself, you know?"

An unladylike snort escaped her, "Trying to give me advice, huh? That's rich, coming from someone as penniless-looking as you."

Still hidden from the bandit's sight, Hideaki stifled his laughter at his companion's suddenly deadpanned expression.

"There's no helping it," the girl was saying. "Seeing as you obviously don't have any money on you, I'll take that sword you have on you!"

"Oro?"

The female lashed out at the former assassin, and the ex-captain decided to intervene. Sneaking behind her back, Yoshida plucked the fallen money pouch and cleared his throat, halting the girl just as she readied herself for another attack.

"You!" she near-shrieked. "And who do you think you are? Give my money back right now!"

The green-eyed man gave her his usual clam smile, "Oh, I'm sorry miss, but this was lying unattended on the ground. Awfully careless, aren't you?"

She growled, and he dangled the pouch in front of him, "Now, if you would kindly stop bothering my partner over there, I'd be more than happy to return this to you. We'd like to be on our way, you know?"

"Do you think I'd just let you walk away? You don't look too strong. I'll just have to defeat you and take your sword as well!"

The female bandit leaped into the air, several kunais appearing in her fists, "Take this, Kansatsu Tobikunai!"

Smile still in place, Hideaki tilted his head to the right to avoid the first projectile, ducking slightly a second later. Three kunais buried themselves in the trunk of a tree behind. A quick shifting of his feet to the left had the other three weapons hitting the forest floor and leaving the swordsman unscathed.

"Ah, my cloak!" the girl yelled, yanking her thrown weapons from where they impaled a blue, finely woven cloak. "You! Pay me back for damaging my cloak!"

The raven blinked, "Me damaging your cloak? But you were the one who threw those! Kenshin-san is my witness!"

At this point, the redhead brought out what little money he had on him, and passed it to the female, "Stealing is not good, young miss. Here, that's all the money I have on me. Hideaki-san, let's return that money to its owner."

"WHAT! NO, YOU CANNOT DO THAT! IT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!"

The two swordsmen merely shared a glance and shrugged, ignoring the yells of the unknown teenager who ran after them.

* * *

"This is the place," Hideaki announced. "Tamura money exchange, Odawara Inn, as per what's written on this pouch."

The three eyed the high wall before Kenshin made his move, landing on the roof of the building in one leap. The slightly taller swordsman followed a second later, and turned to look down at the teen.

"Not bad," she muttered grudgingly. "I bet the both of you are robbers too! Or part-time thieves at least…"

Refraining from rolling his eyes, Yoshida stared shrewdly at the shinobi-dressed female as she, too, executed a flawless leap onto the roof. He noted the speculative looks his travel companion was shooting at her and turned away, wanting to have a few moments of silence to ponder this new and obviously skilled individual.

The ex-assassin glanced around the small warehouse, and placed the money pouch amongst other similar ones stashed in a dark corner. As the three prepared to leave, a pale hand shot out to grab the delicate shoulder of the bandit.

"And where do you think you are going with those two money pouches, young miss?" the raven-haired man questioned with an exasperated tone.

"Let go of me, you damn man!" she huffed. "I need the money to get back to Kyoto!"

Before the conversation could continue, Hideaki ushered everyone out.

"You live in Kyoto?" Kenshin asked as soon as they were a good distance away from the inn.

"Yup! I ran out of money halfway, so I had to rely on stealing to keep me going…until you got into the way."

"Why would a young girl like you travel alone?" the rurouni ploughed onwards, curious.

"Well, you see, I was looking for someone," she halted at the centre of the bridge, leaning over the edge to peer at the dark waters below. "I have been alone in this world ever since I was born. Way back in the time of the Bakumatsu, he and his friends took me in and raised me. Then the Meji era began and they wandered off, leaving me with an old guy he knew in Kyoto. I keep hearing rumours about him, and I miss him…so I ran away to look for him."

"What your name, young miss?" the green-eyed swordsman finally spoke up.

"Oh, it's Misao. Makimachi Misao."

"Right, Makimachi-san…I know you are desperate to return, but stealing is wrong. Use the money Kenshin-san gave you to send a letter to your guardian and ask him to pick you up. That would be easier and much more convenient, don't you think?" Yoshida's hand drifted towards the hilt of his katana. "But besides that, those men you stole from are probably members of the Yakuza or some gang, we should – "

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"CUT THEM OFF FROM THE OTHER END!"

"WE'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

A large group of armed men swarmed forward from both ends of the wooden bridge, cutting off all possible escape routes.

"There's about thirty men," Misao mumbled. "The both of you are swordsmen. Think you can take ten each on your own?"

"What do you think, Kenshin-san? We tried so hard not to make contact with anyone until we reach Kyoto."

"Well, there's a way out that does not involve touching any of them, but it calls for mutual punishment for not only them, but us as well."

A hand wrapped around crimson hilt, a small smirk replacing the usual smile, "Well, we poked our head into her business, so I guess it's fair."

"Hey, wait! What are the two of you talking – "

A wordless agreement passed between two former rivals, and both reacted in a flash. Unsheathing his katana, Hideaki made two quick, heavy swings directed to the wooden platform they were currently standing on. There was a brief shudder as Himura Kenshin mirrored his actions on the other side, and the next thing Misao was able to comprehend was the fierce rush of wind before hitting the river face first. Above them, the wooden bridge collapsed, sending the gang members tumbling into the icy river quite a distance away from the three.

"Th-that was amazing!" the female rasped as soon as she recovered from the initial shock. "But the people I am looking for would have done it better."

Wringing water out of his long hair, Hideaki snorted softly. Makimachi certainly held those mysterious people in high esteem. But still, if these people were around during the Bakumatsu, then he would have heard of them, no matter how fleeting it was. And if they were still alive during the beginning of the Meji era, then that reduced the number of possibilities down even more.

"…During the Bakumatsu, they defended the Edo Castle from the shadows."

At that proclamation, two heads snapped up abruptly, one in fascination, the other in dread.

"I wonder what they are doing now," the girl continued, oblivious to the reactions of the swordsmen. "Aoshi-sama and everyone else in the Oniwabanshu?"

Yoshida sensed the turmoil in the mind of his partner and hesitated, wrecking his brain, trying hard to remember why the name _Oniwabanshu_ and _Aoshi_ was so familiar.

"Shinomori…Aoshi…" Kenshin's tone was distant, causing the other to frown.

"Y-You know them? Tell me where they are! Are they ok?" Misao's eyes lit up.

The shorter swordsman did not reply, instead turning and stalked away. Hideaki moved to his side, a furrow between his brows as he searched his memory.

_Aoshi…the defenders of Edo castle during the Edo period…_

"Kenshin-san, this…Oniwabanshu…they are that group of highly-successful intelligence and information gathering agents and spies, aren't they?"

"Ah, so even you have heard of them."

"In a way, their name only came up in passing among the captains of the Shinsengumi. Since they were not directly involved in the Bakumatsu, we did not keep close tabs on them. Hajime-san did give me a brief run through on the few major events that occurred after I left. I had five years of information to catch up on," he chanced a glance at the redhead. "Didn't you had a not so pleasant run-in with them not so long ago?"

The rurouni nodded, his eyes dark with pain and bad memories, prompting the raven male to halt further questions. However, the little tag-along didn't have the same qualms.

"Wait up! You can't just shut up and walk away! Tell me how Aoshi-sama is! And what about Hanya? And Beshimi, Hyotoko, Shikijou? Don't ignore me! I know the two of you know something you are not telling me!"

The green-eyed former captain felt his eyebrow twitched at the torrent of words coming from the onmitsu. Seriously, how could someone be so oblivious to Kenshin's blatant discomfort caused by any mentions of the Oniwabanshu. Still, this Aoshi…before settling off on this journey, Saitou had dragged him aside and shoved a general idea of the conflicting factions and numerous noteworthy names and figures in this era into his head. And from what he was told about Shinomori…let's just say the former fourth squad captain did not want to run into him. Who knows? The apparently title-obsessed man might want to fight him too.

"…Hey! You! The girly-guy in the weird blue kimono! The redhead shrimp with the scar! Answer me!"

Finally at the end of his tither, Yoshida whipped around and clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Tch, we have names, you know. I'm Hideaki, he's Kenshin. Use them."

"Oh, so if I call you by your names, will you tell me about them?"

The taller of the pair shrugged, while Kenshin answered, "No. Seeing as they are two completely different matters."

He was rewarded with a heel to the face and several vulgarities before the girl was yanked away, and turned to face the opposite direction.

"Makimachi-san, I'm afraid we do not have the time to entertain you. My companion and I are on a tight schedule, you see, so I would be eternally grateful if you would continue in that general direction and hopefully, this will be the last we see of one another."

"What the hell, you jerk!" Misao snapped. "You two are the first real lead I've came across for weeks! Like hell I'll let you go so easily! At least tell me what I want to know, you sorry excuse of a man!"

Yoshida's fingers inched towards his katana, "You are one to talk, Makimachi-san. Are you sure you are a girl?"

"Yes, I am! And what self-respecting male would leave his hair so long!"

Up ahead, Kenshin tuned out the verbal insults being flung back and forth behind him as he took this opportunity to think about his next step.

_Hideaki-san is obviously informed about the Oniwabanshu's past and the incident that happened not so long ago. I wouldn't put it pass Saitou not to tell his former comrade about it. I don't have to worry too much about him. He can take care of himself, after all. Now, then, the problem lies with Misao-dono. She's stubborn, and the only way to get rid of her is to tell her…but how do I tell her about the deaths of the Oniwabanshu? Even if Hideaki-san and I keep our silence, she would find out eventually. Maybe it would be better to tell her the truth, rather than wait for her to discover it on her own?_

His mind flashed back to the last time he saw Aoshi, bloody and bruised, but standing strong despite everything as he made his promise to the rurouni.

_She'll stick close to us, since we're her only lead. There's no telling when Shishio's men would attack, and skilled as she is, I will not risk it. There's no reason to drag her into our battles._

"Can we lose you?"

The soft enquiry made the two bickering people pause and blink.

"Wha – "

Even before the words could leave Misao, the two swordsmen vanished into the dense vegetation to the right of the footpath, one right behind the other.

"Hey! Come back you – "

Dodging and weaving between the treacherous branches and roots of the forest, the two veterans easily kept the fast pace, well aware of the determined pursuer trying to catch up.

"It seems she really wants to see Shinomori-san and the others, eh?" the green-eyed man murmured as he sprinted.

A cliff approached and Hideaki increased his speed, using his momentum to propel him all the way over to the other side, landing safely on his feet. Turning, he tilted his head as Kenshin paused at the edge, Misao closing the gap fast.

Just as the teen reached Kenshin, he jumped, landing beside the ex-Shinsengumi captain.

"Not the most conventional way to get her to stop following us, Kenshin-san. I know you do not want to drag her into our fight, but she's persistent, you know?"

"Let's go, Hideaki-san, we have no time to waste."

"Kansatsu Tobikunai!" Misao yelled from behind and immediately, the raven-haired man reacted.

A rasp of steel and several clunks were all that was heard as the kunais were deflected effortlessly.

"Give it up, onmitsu, and go back to Kyoto," Hideaki snarled, letting his battle façade of the Bakumatsu times come forth. He had to be firm and intimidating, or else, the girl would continue to pursue them. And consequently, place herself in danger.

"I do not know of the circumstances of how Aoshi took you in, Misao-dono, but by joining the Oniwabanshu, you would be constantly in danger. I think Aoshi realised it too, which led to him leaving you with your guardian," Kenshin said, tone sorrowful despite his hard eyes.

"It's your happiness at stake, Makimachi-san. It'll be the best for everyone if you forget about them. Or if you cannot do so, then believe that they are well, but accept that you wouldn't see them again," Hideaki added. He knew what it was like after all. He had isolated himself and left his comrades in favour of looking after his surrogate family, and had no idea how many of them are left alive now. The former captain cannot find it in him to forget, but he accepted the fact that he will not come across most of them now.

Misao lowered her gaze, shoulders slumped in defeat and walked away. The two watched her go, feeling a little guilty, but squashing it down ruthlessly. This was the best course of action. Both backs turned on the girl and started to leave, only to be stopped by a sharp resurgence of ki.

"Forget? What do you think you are saying?! How can forgetting the most important people in my life lead to happiness, huh?!"

Green eyes widened as realisation dawned upon him.

"Kami-sama," he breathed, watching the girl sprint full pelt towards the cliff. "She's going to jump!"

"STOP, MISAO-DONO!"

As expected, the teen fell short, and gravity took hold, dragging her down to her death. Both swordsmen lunged at the same time, Hideaki snagging her wrist just in time while Kenshin caught her around the waist, pushing off the uneven side of the cliff and returning to firm ground, Misao safely tucked in his arms, unconscious but alive.

Clicking his tongue in concern, the slightly taller of the pair retrieved a small handkerchief from his sleeve, dampened it using a nearby water source and placed it on the girl's forehead before sitting back on his heels beside the redhead.

"Do you plan on telling her, or are you going to wait til she finds out on her own, Kenshin-san?"

"There's no reason to dash her hopes right now. We'll wait and see, I suppose."

There was a soft mumble, then Misao shot up, eyes wide as she frantically scanned her surroundings.

"Ah, you're awake, Makimachi-san," Yoshida gave a small smile. "Although what you did was quite reckless, you know. You were quite lucky to get out in one piece."

"Why did the both of you wait here until I woke up? Shouldn't you have taken that opportunity to run away?" Blue eyes regarded them curiously.

"For personal reasons, my companion and I tried to evade any unnecessary contact with people, which we failed to do. I would not take the chances of leaving you here as enemies could have attacked any time," the rurouni stood and faced his back to the girl.

"If you are to continue following us, Makimachi-san, then keep you distance and act as a stranger. That wouldn't make you liable to attacks, which _will_ happen from here on out," the other warned, and shook his head. "It's not like we can do anything else to stop you from dogging our steps."

At this, Misao jumped up eagerly and beamed, "You got that right. I will see Aoshi-sama no matter what!"

* * *

"Ne, Kenshin-san, will we be able to reach Kyoto two days from now? It's the third day since we left, and we should be on the second half of our journey, but…" the raven-haired trailed off, casting a quick glance at the uninvited third member of their party.

"Ah, don't worry, Hideaki-san, we'll make it on time, even with unexpected baggage."

The Shinsengumi captain smirked inwardly at his companion's reference to the tagalong as unexpected baggage, idly wondering if he should repeat it loud enough for said _baggage_ to hear.

"Himura, Yoshida," the tagalong called. "It's time to eat. Let's rest for a while we enjoy a small meal."

"Makimachi-san, you can eat while walking. We have a schedule to match, therefore, not a minute can be wasted," Yoshida called over his shoulder as he continued walking. "If you cannot keep up with the pace, feel free to turn back anytime."

Shifting slightly to avoid an incoming kunai, the swordsman sighed at the girl's short temper.

"Why are we trekking through the forest, anyway? Wouldn't it be easier to follow the path?"

"Misao-dono, I believe I've explained it before. This direct road would take lesser time to reach our destination. As Hideaki-san have pointed out, we have a dateline to meet."

"Whatever, I think you are trying to lose me," she huffed. "But that will not work!"

Up ahead, Hideaki closed his eyes briefly as the annoyance behind began rambling on about the various onmitsu in the _Oniwabanshu_.

_Kami-sama, _he sighed. _And I thought Sanjurou-san was annoying. This girl is testing even my patience, and I'm proud of the fact that I was considered the calmest of the Shinsengumi captains!_

"Are you alright, Hideaki-san?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just…trying not to snap."

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? And here I was trying to keep you entertained but no! You're off having your own conversations!"

There was a faint sound to their right, and both tensed, battle instincts on full alert.

"Was that a sound I heard?" the onmitsu had enough sense to keep her voice as low as possible.

"Quite…step away as silently as you can," Kenshin instructed the girl firmly.

"Is that the people who you say will attack you any time?"

"Move it!" The raven-haired man snapped, too tense to be kind as he bolted off towards the direction if the sounds, his partner on his heels.

A hand on the hilt of his sword, Hideaki prepared to strike even as he continued moving forward, Kenshin in a similar frame of mind. However, ready as they were for enemies to appear, they were not ready for the scene before their eyes. Slumped against a tree in a small clearing, a bloodstained young man laid, mortally wounded but clinging on to life. Blood flowed freely from numerous wounds on his body, soaking the area beneath him a dark colour. A small male child, still living, judging from the steady rise and fall of the chest, was huddled by the elder's side.

"…Is he dead?" Misao asked as soon as she appeared.

"Not yet," Yoshida answered grimly as Kenshin knelt by the wounded boy's side.

"Do you have any last words?" The rurouni spoke gently. "Two witnesses will hear what you have to say. Allow them to do what you, in your last moments, cannot."

At first, there was no sound, only the soft hacking as red lips moved, bloody saliva dribbling down the sharp chin. Then a thin, weak breath rasped from the throat of the dying boy.

"P-please…save them…m-my brother…and village…save them…Shishio…save them from…Shishio…" Silent tears cascaded down dirty cheeks and dull eyes looked at the three, desperation in their brown depths.

Not caring about the blood staining his kimono, Hideaki knelt on the boy's other side and laid a soothing hand on his head, "Have no fear, brave young one, lay this duty on us."

"T-thank…you…" One last breath escaped him and the light faded from his eyes, chin coming to rest on the still chest.

"Rest in peace, young one," the raven reached out and reverently closed the eyelids of the deceased boy.

"Misao-dono, please watch over the child. Hideaki-san and I will give his brother as decent a burial as we possibly can in these conditions."

"Got it," Misao nooded, serious for the first time since she came into their company. In her mind, she knew without a doubt that both men would keep to their word. They had all the intention of finding out what happened and will see fit to take matters into their own hands. Now that they have a child to bring to safety and possibly a village to bring some justice to.

A small grim smile curved her lips. Both were swordsmen of few words, but like her beloved Aoshi-sama, the young onmitsu knew they were men of honour behind their battle-hardened exterior. She felt satisfaction curl in the pit of her stomach on the dead boy's behalf as she thought about what laid ahead.

* * *

How was that? The first encounter will be up next!

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	4. First Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Harry Potter.

* * *

Woo...I'm on a row with this story eh?

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Hideaki fumed inwardly as the two entered the village. From what the boy had told them upon awakening, his home, Shingetsu Village, had been overtaken by Shishio, and abandoned by the government.

His mind turned over every piece of information they had extracted from the child. _Two years ago, Shishio's followers came to our village unannounced and unexpected, _the boy had said. _They killed all the police stationed here and others too, when they were dispatched to investigate. Slowly, the government stopped sending anyone and more of Shishio's followers arrived. The leader amongst these men, and the one in absolute control of Shingetsu, is called Senkaku. Shishio usually visits the village twice a year, a week long every time. The good news is Shishio has just arrived and will be meeting Senkaku at the inn. Now is the ideal time to save my parents, and to infiltrate the place._

"Well, this certainly looks like a ghost town…" the raven whispered, taking in the run-down buildings and noting the absence of a single soul.

The two moved further into the village and Yoshida felt rage stir within him, an emotion he had not experienced with such ferociousness since the Bakumatsu. For in front of them, hanging by their necks for all to behold, were the corpses of a man and a woman. Blood dripped in a steady pattern from the multiple wounds adorning their bodies, accumulating in a puddle by their lifeless feet.

"These wounds correspond to those on the body of the boy's brother. This is no doubt the work of Senkaku," Kenshin muttered. "Come on, Hideaki-san. We need to locate the inn. According to the young child, Senkaku should be entertaining Shishio there right now. We cannot linger."

Before they could move, a piercing cry of anguish sounded from the forest's edge, courtesy of the boy whom stubbornly followed them here.

"FATHER! MOTHER!"

Hideaki cursed, and mere moments later, the two swordsmen found themselves surrounded by armed black clad men, masks obscuring the lower halves of their faces.

"Hey you," the leader, a hulking man with an iron headband around his forehead, pointed a rod in their direction. "You are outsiders. And all outsiders are to be killed!"

Various weapons were aimed in their direction, but the duo weren't fazed in the slightest. In the ensuing silence, Kenshin spoke, seemingly calm on the outside, but a hint of anger could be detected.

"Why did you kill them?"

"Their sons planned to escape the village. They bore the responsibility and so Senkaku-sama executed them. And we hung them up as a warning," the leader sneered, oblivious the rising ire of the two opponents.

"…As an example…unforgivable…absolutely barbaric…" Green eyes narrowed as a fist clenched.

Even years after retiring from the Shinsengumi, the morals they uphold were engraved into his very being. Shinsengumi were meant to be there to protect the people, to stop evil like this. He would not stand by and do nothing.

"Shishio-sama took this village from the spineless government pigs! Senkaku-sama controls this village, where the privileges of living here are granted by Shishio-sama! As per their wishes, all outsiders are to be eliminated! Prepare yourselves!"

Normally light green eyes turned dark, nearly black as the long-bladed katana was drawn. Before any one could move, the raven was amongst the masked men. "_Kage no Nagare…"_

Kenshin watched as, true to his companion's declared technique, Hideaki certainly did _flow_. Nothing was able to even graze him as the former captain evaded and spun, blade flashing with every turn. All the enemies ever saw before they were cut down was a passing shadow and a flash of steel. He was still as deadly with the blade as he was during the Bakumatsu. But true to his words, the raven did not lose himself, did not deal killing blows despite the rage in his eyes.

Turning back to the remaining men, the rurouni spoke quietly, "The ones who should prepare are _you_."

In a blink of an eye, the sakabato was drawn and the leader of the mob was sent flying into his men behind, blood spraying from his mouth.

"Normally, I would ask for those who do not wish to fight to step aside," the rurouni was halfway gone, and those who met the stare of the Battousai trembled in fear. "However, this time, I will fight until not one of you remain standing!"

Coming back-to-back, Kenshin and Hideaki made quick work of the remaining lackeys. Felling them with cold precision and unchanging expressions. They barely even looked away from their task, not even with the appearance of a familiar ki, Only when the fight (more like a one-sided skirmish) was over did they glance towards the boy and Misao, blinking at the sight of the tall figure approaching.

"Aren't the both of you meant to be on your way to Kyoto?" Saitou said as he kicked the downed bodies out of his path. His amber eyes scanned the area, an eyebrow lifting in mild surprise at his former comrade's bloody sword.

"Hajime-san?"

"Why have you come, Saitou?"

"To do my job. I received a report from one of my men saying that Shishio is here. I decided to come on foot as I had some time before the subjugation forces reached Kyoto," his eyes roamed over the abandoned village. "However, he does not appear to be present right now."

"One of your men in this village, Hajime-san? Does that mean the boy's brother was a spy?"

"Boy?" Saitou glanced over to the child by Misao's side. "Ah, him. Mishima Eiichirou was originally a Shingetsu resident. I sent him here as he could infiltrate the area without arousing suspicion. He was most likely discovered and tried to protect his family. _Stupid_ _boy_. He should have waited for my arrival."

As one of the few who were able to read the stoic captain, Hideaki's heart went out to his friend. Saitou was just as upset over the boy and his parents' deaths as they were. He caught the other man's eyes and gave a comforting smile.

"Hey, you! Don't show such blatant disrespect for the dead!" Misao snapped, still wrapping an arm around the small shoulders of the recent orphan.

An eyebrow arched, and the two swordsmen shared a slightly amused look. They knew what was coming.

"Eh? A weasel girl?"

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" An enraged onmitsu made to charge towards the smug looking officer.

"Mou, mou, Misao-dono, that's how Saitou is. If you continue to be riled up by him, the nickname will never leave."

"More importantly," the forbidding tone of Yoshida's voice brought their attention back to the matter at hand. "We should take those bodies down and mourn for them."

"That's right," Kenshin nodded and the two moved.

"Stop right there!" An old voice called out.

The five turned to stare at the old man hobbling into the village's centre, the residents of said village gathering behind him.

"You cannot cut them down," the elderly stated calmly. "If you do, you will bring the wrath of Senkaku down upon us. We cannot hope to escape it. We will leave them as they are until we receive his permission to do otherwise."

"What are you talking about?" the teenager exclaimed, taken back by what she'd just heard. "They are people of your village! Shouldn't that overrule whatever this Senkaku guy says? Are you just going to obey him out of fear?"

However, the villagers were not moved, "Obeying Senkaku means life, girl. To defy him means death. In order not to make things worse for our village, you, your friends and the Mishima orphan boy should leave at once."

"You – "

A firm hand on her head stopped Misao short.

"Save your breath. In this era, few are willing to stand and fight for what they believe in. Preferring to live as livestock and living in fear. They have no need for pride or respect from others," Disgust filled eyes bored into the mass, who shuffled uneasily under the gaze.

"Hajime-san's right, Makimachi-san," Hideaki narrowed his eyes at the group opposite. "For the people of Japan to fall this far in such a short time…sometimes I wonder if the future is anything to look forward to."

"And what does a stranger know of our lives?" One villager demanded.

"That's right. It was all because the police were weak and helpless!"

"You cannot comprehend what we go through every day in order to ensure our continued existence!"

"Anyway, we cannot permit you to take down those bodies. Leave this village at once," the old man commanded, but went unheeded.

Kenshin strolled up to the gallows, and with a swing of his sword, severed the ropes, which strung the corpses up by. Sheathing his own weapon, the former Shinsengumi went over to haul one of the bodies up, setting it down gently on the earth.

The tall officer recited a brief mantra over the two deceased villagers before murmuring, low enough so only the three of them could hear, "The fate of this village will be the fate of Japan should Shishio ever win. Everyone will be controlled out of fear and violence. They will be reduced to animals, seeking only survival and sacrificing all dignity and morals."

"Hajime-san, did the government really abandon this village?"

"Yoshida, this is not the only one. A total of ten villages have fallen into Shishio's hands. You and I both know how quickly that man operates."

"Ah, so his forces had already settled here even before backup could arrive. That's why the government left them to their fate."

Misao frowned, "Then why not simply mobilise the army?"

"Idiot weasel. It's only been half a year since the southwest war. If the army were to mobilise, it would reveal weakness to foreign countries," amber eyes darkened. "Besides, we would not receive permission to use the army in the first place. No one else wishes to meet an end like Okubo's."

"The government, the police, the people. All are helpless before Shishio and his men. That is why the future of Japan rests on the shoulders of men like us," Saitou continued. "We've identified the location of the inn Shishio is currently in. Will both of you go there with me before continuing your journey to Kyoto?"

A cold smile curled Yoshida's lips, "Do you even need to ask, Hajime-san?"

"I'm going too!" The girl announced.

"No, stay here," Kenshin instructed. "Stay with Eiji."

Misao hesitated, eventually giving her consent, holding the orphan close to her side as they watched the three warriors leave.

* * *

All three were silent on their walk to the destination, a mutual determination and calmness surrounding them with every step.

"Himura Kenshin, the Hitokiri Battousai, Saitou Hajime, Shinsengumi third squad captain and Yoshida Hideaki, Shinsengumi fourth squad captain. Am I right?" a young male voice called cheerfully from the front door.

The flash of blue cloth had Yoshida on high alert, "Careful. This is the one who assassinated Okubo-san."

"Ma, ma, you have nothing to worry right now. I am unarmed, see?" the boy presented his weaponless hands as the trio came to a halt.

At first glance, the fourth squad captain was momentarily taken back by the boy's appearance. For a few seconds, his surrogate brother's face overlapped the youth's, causing a dull ache in his heart. The he blinked and the vision was gone. Mentally smacking himself, the raven-haired man took a good long analysis of the one before him. Slowly but surely, miniscule differences registered. Unlike Okita, this one has absolutely no darkness in his eyes, his stance conveying absolutely no threat. Not even the slightest killing intent emitted from the youth. And in Hideaki's eyes, that just made him all the more dangerous. The Okita look-alike was skilled with the sword, as seen from his successful assassination. This swordsman was not going to take his eyes off the boy. It pays to be observant, after all.

In his peripheral vision, he noted the calculating stares Kenshin and Hajime were giving the youth, who cheerfully stepped aside for the unannounced guests.

"I'm just a guide today. Shishio-san is waiting inside. Please come in," the boy invited, carefree smile still in place.

"We wouldn't be able to get anything done by being overly cautious," Saitou smirked darkly, and took the first step forward. "Let's go."

Exchanging a quick nod, the shorter swordsmen followed their guide into the inn's interior. As they walked, Yoshida absently started to map the building's structure; taking note of weak points in the house and possible escape routes. Few minutes later had beautifully decorated shoji doors open, revealing a bare, spacious, but well-lit room. However, green eyes did not linger over the area. Instead, they were drawn to the man seated on the far end of the room on some cushions, heavily bandaged from head to toe, a sword lying within his reach as he puffed away on a pipe. Crimson eyes stood out from the stark whiteness of his figure, a fierce, fiery ki emitting from his person. A beautiful female sat to his right, seemingly uninterested at the sudden arrival of three unannounced guests.

Hideaki frowned as a sense of familiarity washed over him. The same feeling he got every time he came into contact with this man. A sense he wanted to discover the meaning behind. But right now, this wasn't the time to ponder on the strange instinct he had when facing his adversary.

"So, you are Shishio Makoto," Kenshin stated flatly from between his two companions.

"Please, at least call me Shishio-kun…my rude predecessor," a deep, dry voice replied.

"What a thing to say, Shishio. The feeling is mutual on both sides," the raven muttered darkly.

"Should you really be standing there so casually?" Saitou asked the complacent youth beside him lightly. "Battousai and Yoshida could take a swing and kill Shishio, you know."

"Oh, I know they could," the youth grinned knowingly. "But unlike you, Himura has his honour and Yoshida still sticks to his morals. They will not resolve to using dirty tricks, no matter how much they may dislike Shishio-san."

The officer huffed in irritation at being read so easily, and turned his attention back to the main threat.

"Why did you target this place?" Kenshin frowned. "Your goal is the whole of Japan. Taking over measly villages is not going to help you."

The bandaged man took a long drag of the pipe before replying, "For the _onsen_. They soothe my burnt skin, but I didn't want the other bathers to see me, so I made them my own."

The rurouni felt his indignation raise at the statement, "You…for that alone, you terrorised this whole village?!"

A chuckle escaped Shishio, "Ah, I'm joking, I'm joking. Really, no need to get so worked up over it. Learn to take a joke, will you?"

Before any other retorts could be flung at the arrogant man, Saitou planted his fist not-so-gently on an irritated Kenshin's head, "Temper, you take jokes as well as the weasel girl does."

"Well, the real reason is because this village is a strategic military base for dominating the Toukai region. Although the _onsen_ is an added bonus," the crimson-eyed man explained, waving away the growls coming from Kenshin and Yoshida's pointed glares.

"So, with this stronghold you intend to take revenge on the Meji government for the bandages they force you to wear, boy?" Hajime taunted, smirk not diminishing the slightest through the entire exchange.

"Saitou Hajime, Shinsengumi Third Squad captain, you are more like me than the Battousai or your comrade is, therefore, I thought that you would understand better, but it looks like I was wrong. I have absolutely no intention of seeking revenge from those that forced me into these bandages. Rather, I think I should thank them, for they burnt important lessons into this body of mine. 'If you trust, you will be betrayed', 'If you let down your guard, you will die', 'Kill or be killed'. Truly, this is not the first time I've experienced this. Also…women will come to real men no matter their looks," by his side, the graceful female ran light fingers across the bandaged cheek as Shishio leaned back smugly.

"If that's the case, shouldn't you be more content?" Yoshida crossed his arms, seemingly relaxed in his posture as his eyes pinned his enemy in place.

"He's right, you know," Saito quipped. "I am tired of running around the country chasing you."

A sign of irritation came from Shishio, "Why can't you understand my feelings? We four survived the Bakumatsu against all odds. That was the first era of chaos after a peaceful thirty-year reign. A period of time when everyone took up arms and fought for what they believed in. A man who is born and who lived through these times is one who will try and rule the world."

At this, the infuriating smirk on Saitou's face fell, causing Yoshida to go on high alert. Things did not bode well when the smirk disappeared.

The disfigured man twirled the delicate pipe between his fingers as he continued, seemingly oblivious to the slight shift in the atmosphere, "But by the time my wounds healed and I could function properly once more, the Meiji Era had already started. They brought an end to the violence and peace descended once more. Now the very same government who is trying to capture me is too afraid to mobilise more men to kill this half-alive warlord. Instead hiding behind the skirts of other hardened killers of the Bakumatsu period."

The pipe snapped and all three involuntarily tensed, even as the crimson-eyed one spoke, "This weak government…I refuse to leave this country to weak people like them! I'll make this country strong once more, I'll awaken the need for violence again! I will gain control. This is the _justice_ I will bring to this country."

"And more blood will flow for this _justice_ you so proclaim," Hideaki growled. "During the Bakumatsu, many bleed for the peace others are living in now. A peace which you will shatter for your twisted ambition."

It was hard to keep his tone even, to keep his emotions calm. All he could think about was what will happen should the monster in front of him succeed. Families would be torn apart, much like Eiji's was. Not to mention the lives many brave souls sacrificed during the revolution in hopes of their country becoming peaceful once more. Many of them were his comrades, his friends who now lie buried in the earth, who he had no hope of seeing once more.

"It is survival of the fittest, but I do not expect you to understand," a hand was waved dismissively, the owner not even blinking when Kenshin's sakabatou was drawn.

"I will not allow you to shed more blood in the name of your _justice_," the rurouni declared firmly.

"I will stop you with everything I have. I will not allow you to belittle the sacrifices of my comrades and brothers," Hideaki added a second later.

"And what about you, Saitou-san?" the cheery voice asked.

"I am not to make pretty speeches, but it seems my fate is to side the one whose intentions are to bring Shishio down."

"It does not matter if we fight right now or not," Kenshin's successor said flippantly. "I had hope to do it in Kyoto, the city of flowers. It would make such a fitting backdrop. But I guess if you really want to fight…"

All three leaped back as huge knuckle blades erupted from beneath the floorboards, an immense, muscular man following its path upwards.

"…Then Senkaku, the ruler of Shingetsu, will be your opponent!"

"You know, Hajime-san, right now I wish Sanjurou-san was here. He would have nagged this guy dead for his sense of fashion," Despite their current situation, Yoshida couldn't help but snicker at the skin-tight shirt and shorts Senkaku was wearing. To his right, Hajime snorted in amusement at his remark.

"So you are Senkaku, the one who killed Eiji's parents and brother…"

With a wordless roar, the behemoth charged and smashed a blade through the floor, forcing the trio apart as they avoided the blow.

_He's quick despite his size_, the raven thought, eyes widening a fraction as the kaiken filled his vision, smashing into his side and sending him crashing into the opposite wall.

"Oh my, seems like the years of isolation made the feared _Denko Hebi _weak," the youth laughed, unfazed by the carnage around him.

"Hideaki-san," the redhead gasped, only to stop as he noticed Saitou's calm expression.

"This weakling is no match for me!" Senkaku laughed, but froze as a cold voice spoke from where his right fist was.

"I made a promise to Eiji-kun and his brother. I accepted his last wish of saving his family. But since you made sure it was impossible, I will settle with taking you down!"

The debris cleared and everyone could see the fourth captain standing, unharmed as his still sheathed katana blocked the fatal blow. What caused everyone to gape in disbelief was the damage the sheathed weapon did to the giant's blade. Down the middle, where both weapons met, a big chip marred the otherwise perfectly curved edge. Small cracks ran from it, but the opponent took no notice.

To the side, the redhead was impressed by the sheer sturdiness of his friend's weapon, "How did it stay intact? Any other sheaths I know of would have been smashed to smithereens."

"His sword is unique. I have seen it take more damage than this and still come out with only a scratch. I don't know here he got it from, save that it has been by his side from the first moment I met him," the third squad captain shrugged, amber eyes fixed intensely on the duelling pair. "Now keep quiet, it's a rare occasion to see that one fight. I want to enjoy the show."

"Take me down?" Senkaku mocked. "I'd like to see you try, midget!"

The big man threw punches left and right, forcing the raven to leap backwards to avoid being beheaded.

"I, Senkaku, who have killed ninety-nine people before you, will make you the hundredth!"

Snorting as he continued dodging, Hideaki goaded, "Ninety-nine? That's nothing to be proud of. Even the lowliest member of the Shinsengumi has a tally higher than that!"

Blocking the damaged kaiken once more with his sheathed sword, the ex-captain added, "Besides, I sincerely doubt you will be able to kill me. You haven't even succeeded in making me draw my sword."

With that, the swordsman increased his speed, moving behind the hulking opponent in an instant, drawing his katana in the process.

"You are fast, _Denko Hebi_, but when comparing speed, I am faster!"

Senkaku spun to the left, swinging his knuckle blade in an arc, a shark-like grin on his face as the short male did not move out of the way. Instead, the second before the blade hit, the raven twisted, pushing his body upwards at the same moment. The momentum propelled him so his clothes brushed against the flat side of the opponent's weapon and he struck. The long katana sliced through the steel protection around Senkaku's wrist, tearing through the muscles of the behemoth's left forearm. Reversing the grip on his sword, he inflicted another deep gash on his opponent's other forearm, cutting through nerves and veins, successfully restricting the movement of both limbs.

"A true _Hebi_ indeed, aiming for vital points," Senkaku sneered. "But these wounds are nothing! My speed is not the slightest bit affected!"

"Well, we'll have to remedy that, won't we?"

Without further ado, the Shinsengumi struck twice more, aiming for the lower half of the man's body. After all, with no legs to stand on, speed means nothing. Both blows were successfully warded off, and Yoshida clicked his tongue in mild annoyance.

The two kaiken came sweeping down in a cross, and that was when he saw an opening. Making use of his petite build, he narrowly avoided being sliced in half, instead flipping overhead at the last instant and tucking his sword close to his side. As Senkaku's eyes followed his movement, Yoshida disappeared.

"Hah, I told you using speed against me would not work! I know you are above – "

Two curved blades struck the air inches above the raven's head, who was nonchalantly getting rid of blood from his blade.

"What – when – "

Before anything else could be said, multiple crisscrossed wounds appeared on the big man's thighs, crimson blood flowing in a steady stream from the deep cuts. There was a grunt as the giant wobbled, crashing down to one knee. Senkaku gritted his teeth, forcing himself to stand, only to go back to square one the moment his was on his feet.

Snarling, he yelled, "Even without my legs, I can still fight! My kaiken are still here, so come at me, _Denko Hebi_!"

There was a rush of wind before Hideaki appeared in front of his opponent, sword pointed upwards.

Cold green eyes narrowed, "Wrong, Senkaku. Not even your kaiken remains."

As soon as he said it, the curved blades cracked and crumpled right in front of the behemoth's disbelieving stare.

"Speed and strength are great weapons to have, but they are not infallible. Your offensive is excellent, I'll give you that, but your defence is your weakness. Anyone who's able to keep calm and exploit those would be able to take you down without breaking a sweat," the swordsman lectured as he swung his katana to rid the blood on it. "Everyone you have fought up til now were intimidated by your strength, speed and size. They did not keep a cool head with fear clouding their minds."

"The weapon of choice was fitting for Senkaku, but against a weapon with a longer reach in the hands of a skilled swordsman, it is of no match. Especially when one's defence has as many holes as his did," Kenshin observed.

"A pity really, it seems the bear was taken down by a mere snake. You may have killed ninety-nine people, but the hundredth was yourself," Saitou scoffed from the sidelines. "Hey, Yoshida, you took too long."

"Eh? But Hajime-san, didn't you say you wanted to enjoy the show?"

Turning back to the fallen man, Yoshida allowed his earlier displeasure to show. His eyes darkened and turned unforgiving, not a single trace of mercy in his stance, a sight that sent shivers down Senkaku's spine. In addition to his rising fear, Saitou and Kenshin's expressions were similar to that of the raven.

"W-wait!" he stammered and began to sweat. "I-I did not r-really kill that many people! Ni-ninety-nine was just a-a figure of speech!"

"That it may be," the fourth squad captain murmured as he took slow, deliberate steps forward, sword lifting into the air. "But it still does not change the fact that you killed Eiji's family."

"Senkaku," Shishio's disdainful voice caught everyone's attention. "I never expected you to win, but if you lose without showing me even one of my rival's major techniques…then I will take your life, with my own hands…"

Hideaki tilted his head at Shishio, a mock pout on his lips, "The _Konton no Kiba_ technique I so generously showed was not enough for you, Shishio? Truly, you are a greedy man."

Facing Senkaku, who had forced himself to his feet at the threat to his life and readied himself for a final charge, the raven shook his head, "I will not show anything else, unfortunately…"

Blocking the combined swing of both arms with his sheath, Hideaki brought the giant back down to his knees with one slash to the hips, "…the only mercy I am willing to show you is ending your life swiftly by my hands."

The gleaming blade rose and fell, the lifeless body landing with a loud thump as it collapsed onto the partially destroyed floor. A stilted silence followed before the bloody sword was levelled at the bandaged man.

"Anyone else you want to send? If that is all, then get your sword, Shishio Makoto. It's time to settle the score between us."

The heavy atmosphere weighed upon everyone as green met crimson, and no one dared move. Until Saitou reached out and slid the shoji open, causing Misao and Eiji to tumble into the room.

"Stop hiding and come out."

"Makimachi-san? Eiji-kun?" Inwardly, Yoshida was cursing.

How long were they there for? Judging from the way both pair of eyes widened when he met them, the two children were watching when he cut Senkaku down. Taking a deep breath, he turned away. This was reality, and if Misao intended to follow them, this was a taste of what she has to get over when the situation is inevitable.

"Stay close to us, Misao-dono, Eiji-kun," Kenshin instructed after recovering from his initial shock.

"As brutal as ever when the situation calls for it, eh, Yoshida Hideaki?" Shishio whistled. "It's too bad I did not get to see one of your mojor techniques. This is boring, I don't want to fight."

Grabbing hold of the sword by his side, the burnt man threw it over to the smiling youth, "Play with them a little, Soujirou. In fact, pick another to test. Show them my _Tenken_ in return for seeing one of _Denko Hebi_'s favourite minor techniques _Konton no Kiba_."

"Are you sure?" The boy, Soujirou, asked. "That's an unequal exchange."

"I am sure, after all, the Shinsengumi fourth squad captain would not make it one of his signature moves if it was as easily countered as it looks. Am I right, Yoshida Hideaki? Or should I say…_Fallen Saviour_?"

A hidden panel slipped open, revealing a flight of stairs leading downwards as both Shishio and his woman descended.

"W-what did you just say?" Green eyes widened in shock.

However, the warlock simply shot him a superior smirk and vanished from his sight. Finally pushing the sudden numbness away, Hideaki lunged forward as the hatch began to close.

"COME BACK, SHISHIO YOU BASTARD! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?! WHO TOLD YOU?! COME BACK YOU – "

Soujirou blocked his path, and the raven snarled, "Get out of my way, brat, or I'll kill you where you stand."

The four spectators could only stare in shock as the youth continued smiling at the enraged swordsman, not the least bit affected by the waves of murderous ki emitting from him.

"That's too bad, _Denko Hebi_. Shishio-san has already left."

Hearing the faint hoof beats grow even more distant, Hideaki gave another wordless snarl and closed his eyes, searching for a single rational and calm piece inside him to help reign in his raging emotions. He was beginning to think coming out of self-isolation wasn't such a good idea after all. It has been a long while since he had snapped. Hell, the first and last time Hajime had seen him like this was two years into the Bakumatsu.

Opening his eyes when he felt peaceful enough, the former captain stalked back over to his companions, replying the rurouni's concerned gaze with a distracted nod.

"Well, since Shishio-san asked me to pick one of the other two, I guess it's your turn, ne, Himura-san?"

"This one does not wish to engage in meaningless battles," Kenshin answered, violet eyes trained on the boy.

"Is that so? Too bad. I guess I'll have to attack one of the children to get you willing to fight. I have been asked to show you my _Tenken_, but without an opponent, how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't think there's a need for it," the raven swordsman said evenly, expression calm once more, a far cry from how he was minutes before. "Without the presence of all other emotions save amusement, you have no ki to be read by your opponents. In addition to your seemingly natural talent at kenjutsu, you are impossible to read. Hence the name _Tenken_."

"Ma, you may know the theory, but I have to show you, as commanded by Shishio-san. I don't like going against orders, you know."

"Then show it to me, Soujirou-san," Yoshida stepped forward. "After all, it was I who showed my technique. I suppose it's only fair. What do you say?"

"Nope, that won't do," the boy shook is head, grinning cheerfully. "Shishio-san said to pick one of the other…well actually, he wanted to test Himura-san, but you were the one who Senkaku stupidly aimed for instead. So now, I will have to test Himura-san myself. No one else."

Grey eyes turned on the two children in the room, and the other three stiffened. Eventually, Kenshin placed a hand on the shoulder of the green-eyed man and gently nudged him back.

"If that's the case, then this one will accept your challenge."

"Ok, but we should make this quick. If I don't hurry, I won't be able to catch up to Shishio-san."

Without another word, Kenshin slid into a battoujutsu stance, which Soujirou mirrored. One his side, the redhead let out his ki, focusing it solely on the youth in front. The tableau held for few seconds before both struck with lightning fast moves. There was a sound of breaking steel and all eyes were on the piece of sakabatou which flipped several times in the air before burying itself in the wooden floor, still quivering with the amount of force behind it.

"Match point, isn't it?" the youth commented gleefully.

The former third squad captain smirked, "Yes…the match ended in a draw, as both weapons are in no condition to continue."

And in front of their eyes, the blade in Soujirou's hand broke as well, thousands of tiny cracks running along its entire length.

"Woah…" Misao and Eiji breathed in astonishment.

"Oh, it's beyond repair," the boy smiled, slipping it back into its sheath. "Oh well, that was a good quick little spar. I hope we can meet once more, Himura-san. Although, it would be better to acquire a better sword and look for us again when you have gotten rid of your rurouni self. Even Yoshida-san do not supress his Shinsengumi self as much as you do."

With that, the almost-emotionless youth disappeared.

"Kenshin-san…are you alright?" the raven asked, slightly concerned.

"Ah, I'm fine."

"So…where will he find a new sakabatou?" Misao mused aloud.

"I'm more concerned about Shishio and his gang getting away," Hajime muttered, earning a kick from the female omnitsu.

"Well, we can always make a new sword and find Shishio again," Kenshin murmured, a slightly strained smile on his face. "For now, at least Shishio's men have pulled out from the vicinity. Of that, I am glad."

"Well I am not!" Although soft, the hatred filled voice stopped all conversations, drawing all eyes to the glaring form of Eiji.

Everyone parted as the child stalked towards a slightly bewildered Yoshida. The kid pulled back a small fist, and slammed it with all his might into the raven's gut. The green-eyed man kneeled over, more out of shock than from actual pain.

"You! You took my revenge away from me! You killed Senkaku when it should have been me! You killed him! Now it's impossible to obtain revenge with my own hands! How will I ever face my family's grave! I should have been the one to kill him! I cannot obtain my revenge now…" Eiji pounded his fists against the swordsman's chest, screaming strongly despite the tears rolling down his face. "I cannot kill him now…"

"Good."

The firm, one-worded reply caused eyebrows to rise, and a teary-eyed boy to glare holes at the ground. A hand landed on the boy's soft dark locks and gently tilted his head up to meet intense green eyes.

"It's good," Hideaki repeated. "To stain a pure hand such as yours with blood is not something your parents and brother would have wanted. The dead do not desire revenge, but the happiness of those living. In time, these unstained hands of yours will grow big. You will be an adult, a man who won't be oppressed by those of greater strength like Shishio. You will be a man not powerless, not downtrodden and frightened like those men of your village. You will be a man like your brother, protecting and caring for those around you til the end. And you will be happy, because you have experienced the darkest part of life and still come out pure. And I will be glad to stain my hands once more if it means you _will_ become that man. For unlike you, I am already unredeemable."

Shifting uncomfortably as he felt every pair of eyes on him, Hideaki rubbed the back of his neck and forced a strained laugh. However, before he could take a step back, Eiji's arms came around his waist as he bawled, finally letting go of all anger, bitterness and hatred harboured within.

* * *

From atop the hill, all five watched as Senkaku's corpse was wheeled away, the villagers rejoicing with relish.

"Now Shingetsu village can return to normal," Kenshin muttered as they watched several police officers made their way into the damaged inn.

"All those gutless guys who wouldn't stand up for themselves look pretty content…that leaves me unsatisfied," Misao mumbled.

"In this terrible matter, the ugliness in the villagers' hearts is brought to light. Things will be unsettled for a while, I believe," the dark smirk was still in place as Saitou's eyes gleamed disturbingly.

"I'll never understand the thoughts of this guy," the teenager shot an uneasy glance at the tall officer.

"Ah, don't worry, Makimachi-san. It took me years just to have an inkling of what goes on in that man's mind," Yoshida said absently.

"Well, I should get back," Saitou announced suddenly.

"Then what about Eiji-kun?"

"I will take him home with me. Tokio will take care of him until he cools off and considers what he wants to do in the future," Hajime replied.

"Tokio? Who is it?" Kenshin questioned.

"My wife."

Misao and Kenshin chocked as they absorbed the startling piece of information.

"Oh, Tokio-san!" Hideaki's eyes brightened. "How is she doing? Please give her my well wishes, Hajime-san!"

"Feh, be prepared to spend at least a week at the house when she catches you, Yoshida," that said, amber eyes turned on the redhead. "Don't worry about us. Go on straight to Kyoto and Himura…go back to being the Hitokiri Battousai. As seen in the fight, taking on Shishio as a rurouni is foolish. You could not even overcome that boy. I think it's a good thing that sakabatou broke. Now you can finally make up your mind. Please make the more preferable decision."

That said, the amber-eyed man left, Eiji close by his side.

Glancing over to the other two he was left with, Hideaki couldn't help but sigh at the apprehensive look the girl was giving him. Blanking his features, the raven asked bluntly, "Are you really that evasive to killing?"

"No…" she said slowly, "…But the way you did it...Senkaku may have been an enemy, but you cut him down without batting an eye!"

"Makimachi-san, you seem to forget that I have killed many time the same way in my past. Besides, he would have been killed by Shishio in a much more brutal way. I am not sugar coating my actions. I may kill without remorse, but I ended his life swiftly."

"Misao-dono," Kenshin cut in before the girl could argue. "This is the reality you will face if you plan on following us. Truly, Hideaki-san did kill Senkaku, but he at least showed his opponent mercy by doing so. Shishio would have tortured him for days before granting his death."

Misao visibly struggled for a few moments, before she turned away and said softly, "I know, but I'm not all that used to seeing people die in front of me, that's all."

Tension abiding, the rurouni gave a genuine smile, "Well, we've wasted enough time here. Let's hurry. Shishio's men will most likely attack in Kyoto, so we will take the Toukai way."

_Will I really have to return to the way of the Hitokiri Battousai? _Himura questioned himself as he ran a finger along the hilt of his broken sakabatou. _I have vowed not to take another life ever again. Will I be forced to break my oath? _He casted a quick look at his friend, who looked similarly lost in thought. _Hideaki-san did not lose himself to the darkness, despite the rage Shishio's departing words caused him…although, unlike me, he is still able to take a life without qualms. He is still essentially a Shinsengumi captain at heart. Maybe…maybe if I were to embrace both parts of myself, I will not lose the rurouni side I hold so dearly?_

On his side, Hideaki was moving on autopilot as his mind pondered all possibilities of Shishio's knowledge of his past. _Fallen Saviour…that was what everyone called me after the Ministry pronounced me guilty. But this is an entirely different world. No one should have any knowledge of my past, seeing as I have never revealed anything to anyone, not even to Souji-nii. So, the only possible explanation is…it can't be…can it?_

* * *

**_Kage no Nagare -_**_ Literally means 'Shadow Flow', can be interpreted as 'Flow of the Shadows'._

**_Denko Hebi - _**_Lightning Serpent_

**_Konton no Kiba -_**_ 'Chaos Fang', can be interpreted as 'Fangs of Chaos'._

**_Tenken - _**_Heavenly Sword_

* * *

And the plot thickens...

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	5. Kyoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Harry Potter.

* * *

Nearly a week later found the trio setting foot in Kyoto, the ecstatic onmitsu leading the way while the two swordsmen followed at a more sedate pace, walking through the city they honestly believed would never see again.

"We finally made it!" Misao grinned happily as a bounce appeared in her steps. "I'm so happy to be back!"

"A decade has passed since the Bakumatsu," Yoshida muttered as he took in the sights. "Never thought I would step foot in this place again."

"Ah, and only a mere handful of years after the new era of Japan began, and this city would witness a possible dawn of yet another era," Kenshin's eyes were distant, past memories surfacing for a brief moment.

"Himura! Yoshida! This way!"

_It's a little strange, walking pass these familiar sights but only seeing brilliance and peace. _The raven closed his eyes for a few moments. _I guess it's because the last sight I had of Kyoto was darkness, death and blood. Even before the end of the revolution, not a day went by without a life lost, a violent battle, a quick raid._

"YOU GUYS!" The sudden screech made both jump in surprise.

"Oro?"

"Kami-sama, Makimachi-san. Are you trying to make me deaf?"

"What's with all the spacing out? The both of you have been acting all weird ever since we've set foot in Kyoto," Misao pouted, before jabbing a finger at their unconcealed weapons. "And do something to hide those swords! You are attracting lots of attention!"

"Your clothes alone is enough to attract attention…" Kenshin muttered thoughtlessly, earning a kick to the head and several cusses.

Feeling mortified on their behalf, the Shinsengumi captain gave a small smile to the onlookers and quickly dragged the two around a corner by their arms.

"Anyway, I suggest heading home first, Makimachi-san. Your guardian must be very worried for you."

"By the way, where is your home, Misao-dono?"

"We are already here," the teen said, gesturing to the house in front.

"An inn…"

"Yeah, the Aoyia's pretty well known in Kyoto," Misao cupped her hands around her mouth and called. "Hey! Jiiya!"

"MISAO!" The two men watched as the girl was enveloped in a tight hug from an old man, whom had dropped his broom the moment he recognised his ward.

"I'm back. I know I'm late and made you worry. I'm sorry," Misao laughed in the old man's embrace.

As second later Hideaki winced in sympathy as the frail-looking elderly cracked the girl's back a few times as punishment as he cried, "That's for scaring me!"

"Ah, you two must have walked her back," the man turned towards the pair. "She must have been difficult to deal with."

"You said it," Kenshin grinned while his partner nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Misao-chan! You're back!"

As more people gathered around the girl, Kenshin and Hideaki felt a pang of sadness in their hearts. Watching the warm scene reminded them of the people they considered as family, and the heaviness they felt when forced to leave them behind.

"Well then, I guess we'll be going now," Yoshida flashed a quick smile at Misao's guardian and the pair turned to leave.

"Wait up, we haven't thanked you properly yet, and Misao insists that the both of you stay for a while," the elderly's dark eyes turned sharp and knowing. "So please, stay a little longer, Himura Battousai-san, Denko Hebi-san."

Green and violet orbs narrowed, but the other simply stated, "You may hide your other self, but those who know, will know."

"How do you – " the rurouni started, only to be countered by a soft 'it's a long story' from the old man.

"Please do come in."

Wanting to know what secrets the elderly held, the two swordsmen followed meekly. They were led to a small room as Misao excused herself, heading towards the baths. Gesturing for them to take a seat, the old man faced the two, eyeing them for a few seconds.

"I'm sure Misao told you about herself and the _Oniwabanshu_ while you were travelling," he started.

Violet eyes widened in realisation and the elderly nodded, "Then as you've guessed, I am Kashiwazaki Nenji, a former Oniwaban spy. I was given the name Okina, and was the one who scouted Kyoto."

Closing his eyes, the old spy continued, "In 1854, when the black ships landed in Uraga, the previous _Okashira_, the _Oniwabanshu_ head, immediately suspected it concerned not only the nation's sovereignty, but also who held it. At that time, the ones who did were the Emperor and his court. He expected Kyoto to be the centre of future violence, and so dispatched me here. This Aoiya was opened as a base, which ironically survived while the Edo Bakufu was destroyed. However, in this era, it is a place of refuge for those unable to find work. It has been more helpful than I originally thought it would be."

"So that's why Aoshi, with a good conscience, left Misao-dono with you," Kenshin nodded in understanding.

"You know Aoshi-sama…" Okina breathed, eyes unconsciously turning to Yoshida, as if waiting for him to agree as well.

Instead, the green-eyed man gestured to his companion and said, "The Shinsengumi did not come across the _Oniwabanshu_ during the Bakumatsu, and I wasn't there when they resurfaced for a brief moment. Kenshin will be able to tell you more."

A few minutes of recounting had the old man sighing in grief, "So, the others are dead and Aoshi-sama is missing."

"Please keep this a secret from Misao-dono."

"Yes, yes, it's probably for the best. Now, Battou – no, Himura-san, Yoshida-san, your presence here after all this while would be because of Himura-san's successor, Shishio Makoto, am I right?"

"Yes, it is," Hideaki replied curtly.

"My intelligence network from days of old is still alive. Even now, I know Kyoto's ins and outs. At first, I did not believe Shishio was alive and a threat to Kyoto, but the appearance of two whom he views as a great threat says otherwise," Abruptly standing up, the old man beamed at the two guests. "As thanks for bringing Misao back safely and witnessing the end of the Oniwabanshu, I shall become your ally!"

Both swordsmen blinked in shock at the sudden announcement, and the ex-spy ploughed on, "I love the Kyoto of today, so in order to protect it, this seasoned warrior will take to the field once more!"

"W-wait a minute – " the raven tried to protest, but was ignored.

"The other four you saw just now, Shiro, Kuro, Omasu and Okon were all originally from the _Oniwabanshu_. They managed to protect this inn, Misao and myself."

"But – " the redhead tried this time.

"There's nothing more to be said. After all, I am the one who raised Misao."

The two sighed in defeat at the subtle message. If they couldn't even shake off the girl, it would be short of impossible to convince her guardian from doing anything other than what he wanted.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to accept," the raven-haired male stood and stretched, Kenshin coming to his feet as well.

"One other thing, may I ask you a favour?" the rurouni asked Okina. "I need you to find a couple of people using your spy network. Arai Shakku and Hiko Seijuro. Please contact me when you have located them as soon as possible."

"Of course. Now, I am afraid that there is only one room left, so if the two of you don't mind sharing?"

"I'm fine with it," Kenshin answered, and Hideaki inclined his head in agreement.

Sitting on a futon for the first time since leaving Karou's dojo, the Shinsengumi tilted his head, catching the other's attention.

"What is it, Hideaki-san?"

"Hiko Seijuro…I'm surprised you want to find him."

"You…know of him?" violet eyes were wide with shock.

Leaning against the wall, Hideaki smiled, "I don't know _of_ him. I _know_ him. I stumbled across Hiko-san in the first year of becoming a Shinsengumi captain. I was pursuing the leader of the main Ishin-Shishi raiding party, a man called Jintaya Aidou, when he set up an ambush in the middle of the forest. Another group held my men back at that time, so I was alone. At that time, I haven't yet perfected Yagyu Shinkage-ryu, and the men who sprung the trap were highly skilled. I managed to cut down as many as I could, but was heavily wounded. I don't remember how many there were, but a handful ran away at the end. Why they did not take the opportunity to kill me then, I did not know, but all I remembered was trying to find my way out of the forest, then nothing."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "When I woke up, I was in a hut, wounds bandaged and cleaned. It was then a stranger came in, asked what the hell someone as young as I was taking part in the revolution and who in their right mind would give a teenager a Shinsengumi captain's obi. After a few choice words at my sanity and those of my comrades', the stranger introduced himself as Hiko Seijuro. It took me four days to heal and another two to return to full strength. On the last day, we sparred. He played a role in perfecting my techniques, you know. And then we talked. I told him my reasons of joining the Shinsengumi and he told me about an idiot student who ran off to join the very faction I was fighting against, and how he would put him through hell if he ever showed his face again."

To his side, the redhead spluttered and Yoshida laughed, "Anyway, it would be nice to see him once again. I take it the student he was talking about was you?"

"Yes, Hiko Seijuro was my mentor, I learned the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu_ from that very man. Actually, I don't think he would care if I lived or died at this point. I left before completing my training, after all, and took part in a war he probably felt I had no business in."

"That makes the two of us. I joined the Shinsengumi at a young age. I won't say I was naïve and innocent, since I will admit to having taken lives before the Bakumatsu. Didn't have any real reason to other than the need to offer what little protection I could to my surrogate brother, who was already the first squad captain at the time. I wasn't even in my twenties when I was offered squad captaincy. It was only until the last four years of the revolution then I took the Shinsengumi morals to heart."

"I guess we aren't all that different when you get right down to it, eh, Hideaki-san? We both fought in the war at a young age, and coming off the blood soaked battlefield a different man. Now here we are, making sure to hide our fighter's side in this peaceful era, sticking to principles and morals we placed our values in during the times of chaos…"

Silence hung between them until the raven spoke again, "Well, I haven't heard of the other though. Arai Shakku, wasn't it? Who is he?"

"He's the man who forged this sakabatou for me. I am hoping he would be willing to make another one."

The green-eyed male nodded in understanding and turned away, signalling the end of their conversation. Letting down his hair, Hideaki placed his sword within reach and lay on the futon, Kenshin mirroring his actions. Heaving a soundless sigh, the raven closed his eyes, despite being well aware he wasn't going to get much sleep this night.

* * *

Yoshida stirred awake the moment the first rays of sunlight entered the room, as per his habits. Placing the futon away and stretching, he hid a smile as the rurouni woke as well.

"Can't sleep, Kenshin-san?"

"You too, huh? The first night back in Kyoto after ten years and sleep is hard to come by. It's no different from the past."

"Ah, I know what you mean. There are too many unpleasant memories in this city."

The redhead gave a crooked smile, hand reaching out to open the shoji, only to take a step back when it moved on its own accord.

"Himura, Yoshida, it's morning! Wake – Oh, you are already up," Misao grinned as Okina trailed behind her, both dressed to head out.

"Eh, Misao-dono, your clothes…"

"Oh yeah, these are normal clothes for Kyoto! Walking around in battle attire in my home town is a little strange for me," the female laughed as she showed off her outfit.

"Now then, if the both of you are ready, let's go!" the old man announced.

"Um, go where, Okina-san?"

"Out, of course. Kyoto has changed quite a bit in the last ten years you've been gone. I'll be showing you the sights today. And we'll have lunch at the Shirobeko, that Sukiyaki place."

"Wait a minute, Okina-dono," the two swordsmen did not move from their spots. "Hideaki-san and I cannot walk around in broad daylight. Shishio's men might recognise us and – "

"So what? You cannot hide forever," the former spy shrugged.

"But Okina-dono – "

"Himura-kun, you are fighting Shishio for the sake of the people of Japan. So stand up straight and walk in the daylight. That is the way of an honest man."

"I guess he's right, Kenshin-san. We are going to have to face Shishio and his men sooner or later. I'd enjoy my freedom while I have the chance," Hideaki shared a small grin with Okina, dragging a slightly reluctant redhead by the sleeve.

"Oh yeah, the people you asked me to look for…the search began yesterday."

Kenshin nodded in acceptance, and Misao looked between the two of them curiously.

"A search? For whom?"

"It's none of your business," the rurouni said, getting his head abused by the violent girl, all the while shooting dark looks at his companion when he did nothing to help.

A door to the right opened, and the tall, bulky man the Shinsengumi recognised as Kuro handed a thin slip of paper to Okina, whose face turned serious almost instantly.

"Ah, it looks like the sightseeing trip will have to be postponed. Himura-kun, we found one of the people you are looking for…well, more accurately, we have confirmed his death."

Upon hearing that, the first reaction Kenshin had was pray the deceased one was not his mentor. He waited expectantly, all but sagging in relief at the man's next words.

"The sword smith who forged your sakabatou, Arai Shakku, passed away eight years ago."

Misao gasped, "But-but if he's dead, then who else can we go to get a sakabatou as sturdy as that forged?"

* * *

In the end, they decided to pay a visit to the Arai family home, just in case there was other information they might find important or helpful, like where they could find a suitable replacement.

"Arai Shakku made a name for himself among the Ishin-Shishi during the Bakumatsu period as the finest sword smith around. He dedicated himself in forging 'katanas that kill' instead of 'katanas that cut' and was therefore considered something of a heretic in the world of sword-forging," Okina divulged the information he had gathered as a way to get everyone's minds off negative thoughts.

"That's surprising. A smith who makes killing weapons forged the sakabatou? Isn't that a little contradictory?" Hideaki wondered aloud.

"That it may be, but in a man's life, there are many contradictions, right, Himura-kun?"

There was no response, so the old man continued. "According to my intelligence network, Shakku passed on his skills to his son, Arai Seiku but in this Meiji period, where there are many restrictions placed on swords, a sword smith will not survive relying on these skills. So now, all he forges are knifes, scythes and the like. Just simple tools used in everyday lives."

"Then maybe his son would be able to forge a sakabatou for Himura," the teenage girl said as the Arai family house came into view.

"Excuse us – " Hideaki began, only to stop short as the person behind the counter, where several knives were on display, was not quite what they expected. The toddler looked to be about two to three, and the four exchanged bewildered looks.

"That can't be Seiku!" Kenshin exclaimed, only to grin sheepishly as the toddler stuck his hands out.

"Anfake, anfake…" the toddler gurgled.

"Anfake?" the rurouni blinked, then laughed, taking hold of a tiny hand. "Oh, handshake! Right, okay, little guy, a handshake."

Grinning as the child thrust a free hand out in his direction, Yoshida grasped the small limb gently as he slowly shook the toddler's hand as well.

"Don't bother the customers, Iori," a soft-spoken woman wandered out from the back door, bestowing a smile at the four as she picked her child up. "Welcome sirs, were you looking for something?"

"Yes, actually, I would like to purchase a kitchen knife," Kenshin spoke before anyone else could. "Would you mind terribly if I were to try it out first?"

"No, of course not, good sir."

Taking hold of the offered knife, the redhead pulled out a medium-sized radish from within his kimono, ignoring the shocked spluttering of his companions. Without hesitation, he swung the blade, neatly cleaving the vegetable in two. Picking up both halves, the rurouni pieced them together again and in front of everyone, the radish fitted together again so perfectly that not even the thin cut line could be seen.

"Oh ho," Okina chuckled as he ran a finger along the unseen cut. "This is the first time I have seen the 'return cut'. Nothing has been crushed along the line, which enables the pieces to be put together again seamlessly. When a fine blade is in the arms of a master swordsman, a cut like this is effortless. Now then, I guess this is proof that Shakku's son did inherit his father's talents."

"Th-then that means Arai Seiku would be able to forge a new sakabatou for Himura!" Misao's eyes brightened.

"Oku-sama, may I speak with Seiku-dono?"

"What is this regarding?" the woman's eyes held a bit of suspicion as she looked at Kenshin.

"I wonder if he would be able to craft a katana for me."

"Well I – "

Seiku's wife was interrupted by the arrival of the very man they came to see. He was average in looks, with a timid posture one wouldn't have seen in a sword smith during the Bakumatsu. The man looked as if a sudden loud noise would be able to frighten him out of his wits.

"You are Seiku?" the female onmitsu peered at the man's face. "You are not what I expected."

"Ahah…you aren't the first one to say so, young miss," Seiku laughed sheepishly. "By the way, I overheard your conversation. You would like me to craft a sword for you?"

Seeing four heads nod, the sword smith sighed, "I'm awfully sorry. I no longer make katanas. You will have to find someone else."

"ARE YOU KIDDING? WE CAME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO BE REJECTED?!" Misao's temper finally exploded, causing Seiku to apologise profusely until Hideaki clamped a hand over the girl's mouth and pulled her back.

"And why is that so, Arai-san?" the raven was genuinely curious.

The man shifted uneasily and said, "Well, the people who come to me with requests for katanas all know about my father's dedication in forging 'katana that kills'. He used to say '_The katanas I make will bring the dawn of a new era'_. But I did not share his believes. The swords he made ended many lives. I wasn't convinced of his view and values. During those times of chaos, I could not oppose his views, but now is a time of peace. And just like many samurais have put aside their weapons, I too will lay down the arts of forging swords. I will live my life crafting everyday tools for the people, not tools of violence."

"I understand, Seiku-dono," Kenshin smiled. "I apologise for bringing you such a futile request. Thank you for your time. We will take our leave now."

Both husband and wife seemed stunned by the lack of protest from the group, but waved them off.

"Why did you just left like that, Himura?" Misao demanded, finally escaping the death grip Yoshida held her in to prevent further outbursts.

"Seiku-dono is a peace-loving man. Although the sakabatou is not a killing tool, it is still essentially a weapon of war. I will not cause a good man pain for my selfish needs."

"Well then, it looks like the search for a sakabatou has just began," Hideaki commented as they returned to the inn.

* * *

"Geez, you're just too nice, Himura," the teenage female groused as they ate, not for the first time ever since they returned from the fruitless trip. "You knew that man was a timid one. A little push would have made him cave to your request."

"I have no right to force Seiku-dono into doing something against his will," the redhead merely shrugged.

That statement caused her to snort, "For a man with such a dark past, you sure are too soft-hearted. I'm sure he would have done as you ask though, had you insisted."

"But then the sakabatou would be next to useless, Makimachi-san," Green eyes cracked open as the owner leaned back, hands flat on the floor.

"Why? The sword smith is the best there is!"

"A sword forged without true dedication would result in poor quality. If Kenshin-san were to use it against Shishio, it would be a death wish."

"Exactly, Yoshida-kun. I never knew you would have such knowledge about the forging of swords," Okina's voice sounded form behind as he slipped into the room.

"There were many interesting characters in the Shinsengumi, Okina-san. I just kind of picked up bits and pieces."

"I have no doubt. Anyway, what was said is true. The new katana must surpass the old one in every way possible. And it cannot be done without spirit and heart." The old man took a seat, and faced his ward, a devious glint in his eyes. "My, my, Misao. I didn't raise you to be ignorant of simple things like this!"

"What did you say, old man!"

As a loud and rowdy scuffle began, Hideaki murmured to the redhead, "It's alright, Kenshin-san. There are other sword smiths out there who have abilities on par with Arai Seiku. We'd definitely be able to find a suitable sakabatou."

"You're right. And it's probably for the best. If Seiku had accepted, Shishio's men might hunt him down. I wouldn't involve any more people then necessary in this struggle between Shishio and us. Besides, there's still one more person to locate."

"Ah, best let innocents live their lives in peace, after all – "

The raven was cut off with a knee to the back of his head and a shrill, "Will the both of you stop chatting and help solve the problem of finding a sakabatou?!"

* * *

Okina, Kenshin and Hideaki were discussing various routes and possible strategies Shishio might use in the near future when a carrier pigeon burst through the window, barrelling straight into the face of the redhead.

"Oro?"

"Oh, what a surprise. It's the first Ru from Shige," the elderly exclaimed. "It's a way to convey information between the _Oniwabanshu_. It's a note from Misao, she went out but – "

"Seiku's son was taken hostage by one of Shishio's men," Okina gasped.

As soon as the last words were out of his mouth, Kenshin snatched the paper way, grabbed his broken sword, and dashed out the door.

"Wait! Himura-kun, you cannot do anything with a broken weapon!"

"Don't worry, Okina-san. I'll make sure nothing happens to him!" the Shinsengumi called back, grabbing his own katana and rushing out after his partner.

* * *

_The Hakusan Shrine? Why would Shishio's men come here unless…_

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Hideaki frowned in concern at his friend's stern expression. The area was currently deserted save them both and he inwardly groaned as the pissed rurouni placed himself in the middle of the path, no doubt waiting for the poor bloke who would have the honour of facing his displeasure. Keeping silent, the former captain prayed that Kenshin would be able to hold out, as according to Makimachi's note, the man is no ordinary foot soldier. His friend would no doubt want to settle this without intervention, but without a proper sword, victory was debatable. Not to mention, he could not offer the use of his weapon to the redhead, as drawing a killing tool would break his vow as a rurouni.

_Ah…this is so frustrating…Stupid Kenshin…Stupid Shishio…Stupid guy who kidnapped Iori…_

Even before the man came into sight, the two swordsmen could hear him muttering about 'Shakku's last sword'. A tall wiry man with a blonde broom-like hairdo reached the top of the shrine, and blinked as he took in the two shorter men waiting for him.

"Anfake!" A small, happy squeal drew Hideaki's attention to Seiku's son dangling by his shirt from a sheathed sword resting over a broad shoulder. Now it was the raven's turn to glare at the man with the strange gravity-defying hair.

"I guess neither of you are here to visit the shrine, eh?" the kidnapper asked, eyes taking in the weapons by their sides and their experienced stance.

Without a word, Kenshin peeled off the bandage covering his distinctive scar, and the man's gaze widened, "Ah…a cross-shaped scar on the left cheek…you must be the Hitokiri Battousai. So I guess your companion is the _Denko Hebi_ of the Shinsengumi…"

"Release the child at once," the redhead growled, hackles rising at the sight of the kidnapper carelessly swinging his burden around.

"I've heard a lot from Shishio about the two of you. I'm surprised two of the most infamous figures from the Bakumatsu look so girlish…and small…"

"And what does our reputation have to do with this meaningless kidnapping?" Yoshida voiced evenly.

"Nothing, nothing…anyway, you are also after Shakku's last sword, right?"

"Unfortunately, I seek a different katana. If you want Shakku's last craft, go ahead and retrieve it. But hand the child over first," Kenshin spoke calmly, trying to talk his way out of engaging in a meaningless battle with one of Shishio's followers.

"You wish to avoid unnecessary fighting, huh?" the broom-haired man smirked. "Of course you would, seeing as your trusty sakabatou is broken, you cannot fight like you use to."

"It seems you are forgetting my katana is not broken, _tanin_. If Kenshin-san cannot fight you, I most definitely will if you do not hand the boy over _now_," Yoshida smiled darkly, a hand hovering over the hilt.

"Hideaki-san," the rurouni's serious tone made the raven turn to him. "It is my fault Seiku and his family was dragged into this mess. Leave this guy to me and save Iori as soon as possible."

Regarding his partner for a moment, the slightly taller swordsman dropped his threatening stance and nodded, "Very well, do what you will. I'll take care of the boy."

"So…have you decided who's going to fight me?" the kidnapper questioned as their conversation ended.

Shooting a scorching glare at the man, Hideaki replied coldly, "Be glad Kenshin has vowed not to kill, _tanin_. I don't have such evasion to it."

"Pfft, I don't see the fun in beating someone when their not at full strength," broom-head scoffed. "But if I come across an enemy and don't settle with a good fight, Shishio-sama will kill me."

In a flash, the sheath, which Iori was dangling from, was flung upwards, resulting in the child being stuck up on the branch of a nearby tree.

"So," the Shishio's follower continued. "After going through all these trouble to find Shakku's last sword, it will only be half as fun without someone to test it on. Therefore, your earlier proposal is rejected, Battousai. We'll have an honorable duel."

"Honourable?" Violet eyes narrowed. "You took a hostage and declare a duel with an opponent whose sword is broken? You mock me."

"I am not mocking you in particular. Just – "

The broom-head launched himself at the redhead halfway through, bare blade thrusting forward at the shorter man.

" – your funny face!"

Standing off to the side, Yoshida waited for the opportune moment the kidnapper would be far enough so he would be able to get the boy to safety. Green eyes glued to the duel, the ex-captain pursed his lips. Kenshin was skilled, at a level far above average, and maybe even that of his current opponent. However, certain factor's were at the rurouni's disadvantage. His was only using his sheathed, broken sakabatou to deflect and inflict damage, and his movements were smooth but restrained.

The fight was escalating now, Kenshin sidestepping a forwards cut to his abdomen before spinning, unleashing an instantaneous attack, _Hiten Mitsu Rugi: Ryuukensen._ The impact of the sheathed sword broke the two spare weapons strapped to the blonde's back, the sheer force of it sending him crashing a few feet away.

Using this opportunity, Hideaki started towards retrieving the bundle, only to jump to avoid a broken blade thrown in his direction.

"My, that was quite unexpected, Battousai. If it weren't for those lovely swords on my back, I'd still be down right now. You are both quite skilled, I'll give you that. And you _Hebi_, don't think I'll let you take my hostage away so easily. In fact…" the kidnapper retrieved the two swords from where they lay beside their broken sheaths. The hilts of both weapons separated in two, and the blonde fitted them together, creating a standard sized katana with two blades placed side by side.

"…I'll show you the Renbatou, one of Shakku's earlier creations. One strike from this will create two equal wounds placed so close together even the best doctors wouldn't be able to stitch them up. In other words, I don't have to aim for vital spots as you will steadily grow weaker when the wounds from this start to fester!"

The broom-head lunged at Hideaki this time with a yell, who blocked the double blades with his sheath.

"Attacking me was stupid, _tanin_," the Shinsengumi sneered, before launching his _Konton no Kiba_ at the enemy's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the ground for the second time. "Out of respect for Kenshin-san's wishes, I will refrain from drawing my sword."

Turning back once more to the child, Yoshida halted mid-step at the sound of chuckling.

_Such a fast recovery! This guy must be one of Shishio's top men. To think I hit a vital spot as well…_

"Guess I was mocking you too much. I should have simply killed the brat off in the beginning, seeing as that's what motivated the both of you."

"I'll end your life if you so much as take one step closer to Iori, _tanin_," the raven growled and both swordsmen glared icily at the tall opponent.

"Heh, you guys can look like that too, eh? It's not nice to keep it hidden up until now. If you had put on that face at the start, I would have gone all out immediately," the ruined cloak was tossed aside, revealing bands of steel wrapped around the man's abdomen.

"Armor," Kenshin muttered. "That was how the full strength of Hideaki-san and my techniques were reduced."

At this point, Misao, Okina and Iori's parents arrived on the scene, stumbling to a halt at the standstill before them.

"Get back!" Yoshida snapped. "All of you! Don't get caught in the crossfire!"

However, Seiku wasn't listening to the warnings, as his gaze landed on the blonde's 'armor', "Be careful! The thing around his stomach is one of my father's later creations! It was made after multiple refinements to forge the best 'killing katana' in my father's lifetime!"

"The name's Chou, katana-hunter of the _Juppongatana_. From here on, the two of you had better work together, as I will not be holding back any more."

A flick of the wrist unwound the steel bands, and a flash out of the corner of his eye had Hideaki shoving Kenshin to the side, deflecting the tip headed straight for the back of the rurouni's head.

Green eyes widened as the blade twisted, catching the raven on his left shoulder before he could dodge.

"Ha! How did you like it, _Denko Hebi_? This is my favourite sword of all, the Hakujin no Tachi!"

He didn't bother with a response, instead keeping both eyes on the long, flexible blade, dodging it with calculated moves that moved him out of the edge's immediate reach. Kenshin circled from behind, but another twist of the wrist sent the tip over the blonde's shoulder, forcing the redhead to leap back.

"The Hakujin no Tachi was forged so the blade is as thin as possible while still maintaining the sword's strength. The tip is made heavier so the slightest move of the wielder's wrist can change the blade's path. I am afraid all those two can do is dodge…"

Hearing the words coming out of Seiku's mouth, Yoshida clicked his tongue in annoyance. It was true that all Kenshin and him was doing is evading, but this sword provided the skilled wielder with good offense and defense.

"Well, looks like our fight attracted some spectators," Chou smirked. "Let's provide them with a little entertainment, shall we?"

The Hakujin veered away from Hideaki, and he blinked in confusion before he saw where the opponent was aiming it at. Not caring for his safety, the Shinsengumi dashed towards the tree where the boy was stuck in. Pushing off the trunk of the opposite tree, the raven hissed in pain when the blade inflicted a deep gash to his right thigh, but he did not stop. Pushing off his uninjured leg, he grabbed the squirming bundle and landed on his feet, Iori clutched protectively to his chest.

"Kenshin-san."

Getting the unspoken message, the rurouni leaped forward to distract Chou, while his partner sprinted towards the group, intending on returning the child to his parents safely. However, the sword-hunter had other intentions.

"Oh no, you don't. I guess I'll have to show you my _Orochi_ style!"

The green-eyed man heard the blade strike the ground to the right behind him, and cursed as he was forced away from the direction he was going. Unable to cover all sides with a toddler in his arms, Hideaki could only shield Irori to the best of his ability from the troublesome weapon. Blocking a strike to his current blind side, the raven gritted his teeth as he acquired another wound. The speed of the blade increased, one managing to get pass his guard again. Having only enough time to turn his back on it so as to ensure it would hit him and not the child, the swordsman waited for the pain to come.

A soft gasp made him look up and saw Kenshin standing between the Hakujin and him, blood dripping from a cut to the torso.

"Look at the both of you, fighting so hard just to protect one child. You are going to die if you don't drop the brat and fight seriously!" Chou scoffed.

"In the old days, to bring a new era means the death of many," Yoshida stated. "We killed many during the Bakumatsu."

"Recounting past events and bragging about your feats would not make me spare your lives!"

"On the contrary. Hideaki-san is stating a fact. This is the first time the new era has granted this child an aspect of peace. Born to a family who knows not the horror of a battlefield, bloodshed and duels. He may be a brat in your eyes, but in veterans like us, he is a heaven-sent child of the new era. Therefore, even if it costs us our lives, we will return Iori to his family unharmed!"

During Kenshin's speech, Hideaki met the eyes of Seiku, whose uncertain gaze slowly turned determined at the passion the rurouni showed at making sure his child would be safe. He could not decipher the look he got from Iori's father, but could see the intention in the dark depths. Very slowly, he inclined his head, hoping Seiku understood his gesture.

"Say what you like, but soon, Hakujin no Tachi will assist Shishio-sama in creating a new era. So die in peace!"

"Sorry, but I doubt you would be able to create a new era with the way you and everyone who follows Shishio view the world," the raven spat.

"Swords cannot make a new era. For that, you need people."

Three people moved in unison instantly after the last words fell from the redhead's lips. Seiku charged full pelt towards the shrine while Hideaki ran towards the group, blocking the blade aiming for Seiku's back as he went. For his part, Himura placed himself directly in front of Shishio's follower. Said follower made a last attempt to get Seiku, only for Kenshin to divert the blade with a _Hiryu Sen_ at the cost of his sheath being severed in half.

"Dammit, I'm not taking this anymore!" Chou raged as the raven returned once more to his partner's side after disposing the toddler in his mother's arms. "See this hair! This is what they call 'Angry Hair that Strikes From Heaven'!"

"Is that broom on your head mean to terrify opponents with it's sheer ridiculousness?" Hideaki mocked.

"Broom…broom…" Iori giggled while the audience snickered.

Veins popped in the blonde's temple and he roared, "YOU GODDAMN LITTLE PRICK! I'LL SLICE YOU UP SO SMALL THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT TO BURY!"

He charged, swinging the flexible sword around so the tip was aimed at their backs. The two ducked, and using the hilt of his katana, the ex-captain slammed the blade down on the ground, pinning it for as long as he could. In the blink of an eye, Kenshin moved in. Chou's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, but it was too late. He managed to free his weapon, but there wasn't enough time to sidestep the elbow smashing into his forehead.

There was a cheer as the opponent flew a few feet away, landing on his back with a grunt.

"Not bad, drawing the enemy in, disarming him and taking him out before he can counter. Great teamwork, I would say," Okina grinned.

"…It didn't work…" Kenshin murmured as the body gave a twitch.

"Oh…I should have been more careful. You provoked me, but I am thinking more clearly now. I wouldn't fall for the same trick twice."

"Dammit, he has good endurance," green eyes narrowed as the sword-hunter stood up once more. "Kenshin, stay back. If he attacks now, I have no choice but to use _it_. I don't want you caught up in that without a proper sword to defend yourself."

"Himura-san!"

Said redhead turned as Seiku emerged from the shrine, holding a sheathed sword reverently in his hands. "This is my father's last katana! Please use it!"

"Draw it, Battousai. I've had enough fooling around. Draw the sword and join your partner in this fight."

"Kenshin-san, don't. Let me take over this fight. If you draw that sword, you will forever go down the path of the Battousai," the raven said worriedly.

_This is bad. If only the sheath of the katana was metal or something stronger than plain wood…I cannot allow Kenshin-san to draw the sword. Kamiya-san and the others would be devastated, and I will never forgive myself if he reverts back to the Battousai forever…If only this guy has some weakness to exploit!_

"I cannot let you fight on your own, especially with those wounds. Against an unpredictable blade like the Hakujin, your techniques wouldn't be as effective."

"You are the Hitokiri Battousai, yet you hesitate to kill. Accept _Denko Hebi_'s offer and let him take over if you are too scared," the blonde jeered. "If you really have forgotten the joys of taking a life, then I'll just have to make you remember! I'll destroy the heaven-sent child you so proclaim the brat to be and his family!"

Ignoring the pain in his side and thigh as his muscles protested at the sudden movement, Yoshida sprinted towards the frozen mother and child, placing himself before the oncoming blade. Drawing his sword, he used the sheath to divert the blade and as it twisted around, aiming for his neck, he brought his own sword down. The edges collided, and sparks flew as the thinner was withdrawn, but not before a noticeable nick marred the perfect blade.

There was a surge of murderous ki and a furious yell as Kenshin charged.

Laughing maniacally, the broomhead met the Battousai straight on.

_"Hiten Mitsu Rugi: Ryuukensen Tsumuji!" _Himura Battousai roared as he drew his blade, darkened violet eyes hard as he struck mercilessly.

The Hitokiri landed soundlessly beside Chou as the man hit the ground, blood spewing from his lips.

Taking a step forward, Hideaki called out hesitantly, "Kenshin-san…"

"Anfake?" Iori mumbled as he peered out from behind the green eyed man.

"This one – " Every head snapped up as Kenshin's eyes widened, reverting to it's bright violet state. Slowly all eyes drifted to the drawn sword in his hands.

"It's a sakabatou!" Misao yelled, shocked at the revelation.

"If it's a sakabatou, then…" the Shinsengumi made his way over to the downed opponent. "He is still alive, Kenshin-san. You did not break your vow."

"D-don't feel too good…now that you have beaten me…" Chou gasped. "There are still…nine left…in the _Juppongatana_, two of which are much stronger…than either of you are now…Soujirou you have crossed swords with before…and Usui, who is on his way here. You will never get to Shishio-sama…so just sit back and watch in despair as he takes over Japan! You will never – "

"Just shut up already!" A heavy steel pole smacked the man in the face, courtesy of an annoyed female teenager and her guardian's cane-weapon.

"What are we going to do with him?" The raven mused, nudging the broom-head with his foot.

"Let's take him back to the Aoiya. He can provide us with lots of information," Okina suggested.

"No, we'll hand him over to the police. I don't know if he has arrived or not, but there is an officer who has absolute authority over anything related to the Shishio case. It will be much safer for everyone this way," Kenshin said firmly.

The other three agreed, and the contemplative silence was broken by a still-shocked voice.

"My father's last work was a sakabatou," Seiku whispered, staring at the blade with disbelieving eyes. "Why?"

At that moment, the wooden hilt shattered and the blade buried its tip in the ground.

"There are words engraved," Yoshida peered at the characters, and read, "**I forged silver-sheened swords for years, thinking I could compare with the best, so that after the storm clouds and rain have passed, the sunshine could make up for what is to come.**"

* * *

The four were seated in the Arai's family home, the sakabatou laying on the floor before them as Seiku's wife patched Kenshin and Hideaki up to the best of her ability.

"Shakku kept making katanas for so many years, even though his own son hated him, he continued for the sake of the era his grandson will live in," the old man said, respect for the deceased man in his voice.

"My father…as time passed, he realized it was arrogant to think swords are the way to build a new age," Seiku quietly confessed. "But it was the height of the Bakumatsu, so he was forced to go against his principles. Nothing could be done. He could neither retire nor suffer in silence as chaos reached its peak. He continued forging killing tools in the hope that the time of peace would come just a little sooner. It was deep regret and a small ray of hope that my father left in this holy katana, this true sakabatou."

"True sakabatou?"

"Ah right, I don't expect you to know. When you forge a holy sword, you do not simply make the one. Two, or sometimes more, are created in the process. The most well-made one is offered to the gods while the others are stored or given away."

"I see, so there were two sakabatous to begin with," Misao beamed. "And this one is better than the other!"

"Please take it, Himura-san. My father most definitely wouldn't have it any other way."

As he stared at the blade, Kenshin remembered the day he got permission to leave the Ishin-Shishi.

_"We've just won the first battle at Toba Fushimi," Arai Shakku had said the moment he was in hearing range. "The government is bringing about the start of a new era…and you don't even have a sword on you to join your brave comrades?"_

_Kenshin remembered a bitter smile turning up the corner of his lips as he replied, "I have Katsura-dono's permission, Shakku-dono. From here onwards, I intend to find a way of protecting those of the new era without resorting to killing."_

_"If there's really such a way, I won't mind giving it a shot. However, you have taken so many lives, could you possibly refrain from taking more? If you live by the sword, you die by the sword. That's the only path a swordsman can take."_

_Shakku had thrown the sakabatou to Kenshin and turned away," A goodbye present. It isn't one of my killing swords. Try being a swordsman with that at your waist, you'll come to realize how laughable that deep belief of yours is. When that sword breaks and you still believe in that joke of a dream, come and find me in Kyoto."_

"Shakku-dono," his hand hovered over the blade. _I still believe in this joke of a dream, so…_ "For this true sakabatou, I offer my humblest gratitude. And my thanks to you, Seiku-dono, for fitting the blade to the old hilt."

"You are most welcome, Himura-san. It was the least I could do after all your friend and you have done for us."

"Well, you did patch us up too, so I guess we are even, Arai-san," Yoshida gave a small grin.

"Right, we should get going now."

"Alright, take care."

"Anfake, bye-bye anfake," Iori's happy squeals brought smiles to the two swordsmen's face as they complied, before giving one last wave to the family and leaving.

* * *

**Hiten Mitsu Rugi: Ryuukensen - **Winding Dragon Flash

**Hiten Mitsu Rugi: Ryuukensen Tsumuji** - Winding Dragon Flash Spiral

**Tanin** - Stranger

**Orochi** - Serpent

**Juppongatana** - "The ten swords"

**Hiryu Sen** - Flying Dragon Flash

* * *

I just love writing Misao-chan!

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


	6. Hiko Seijuro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Harry Potter.

* * *

_The veil loomed, shimmering, enticing and altogether deadly. _

_"…And on this day, we witness the execution of one Harry James Potter, guilty as charged…"_

_Blank green eyes latched onto the execution tool, the owner absently wondering what would happen when he steps through. Would he feel anything? Would he simply black out, never to wake again? Or will he remain conscious for the rest of eternity, in the dark silence? Was it even dark and silent beyond the shimmering depths?_

_"Hahaha…they brought me here just to entertain me with this, huh?" a deep, dry voice came from behind him. "You know…__**Fallen Savior**__…dying this way is such a waste of your talents. You and me combined would be enough to kill some of these cowardly pigs and escape. Together, we can build a new era…"_

_"I'm not interested," came the curt, monotone reply._

_"Tch, pity," the other said almost nonchalantly. "My execution day is tomorrow, you see, and I'll be going the same way as you. I almost feel honored."_

_"Don't be, unless you are in the same boat as I." He shot back, eyes still on the veil._

_The voice behind merely chuckled, then the conversation ended as he was forced forward at wandpoint. He stepped towards the veil calmly, and twisted his head a fraction to meet amused crimson. Holding the gaze of the other, he allowed a small smirk to surface for all to see before taking one more step back and falling._

* * *

Freezing in the middle of opening the shoji, the raven's breath faltered for a second. That was impossible…wasn't it? For two people to land in the exact same time, dimension, and country…it must be a coincidence! However, all thoughts of the veil was pushed to the back of his mind as a horrifying idea surfaced.

_If Shishio is really a wizard, how would Kenshin be able to defeat him? I must be the one to take him down, as the only other wizard here. But wait, I don't even know what he's capable of. After all, my magic adapted to this world, enhancing my speed, rate of healing and forms the base of my all techniques, so what about Shishio? Could it be fire? His ki is teeming with it, but that doesn't make sense. His body is burnt, if his attribute is fire-based, wouldn't he have been unharmed?_

Sighing in irritation, Hideaki scowled. The only option left is to play Shishio's little game and dig out as much information as he could, as well as ensure he would be the one dueling the other possible-wizard when the time comes.

"YOU ARE LEAVING THE AOIYA?!"

He winced as he stepped into the room only for his poor ears to be assaulted by Misao's shrill screech.

"Kami-sama, Makimachi-san, do you have to be so loud in the morning? I like my eardrums the way it is, thank you very much. Ah, good morning, Okina-san, Kenshin-san."

He received two quiet greetings in return and took a seat beside his companion, "So, what's all these commotion about us leaving?"

The short-tempered girl attempted to head butt him before yelling, "How can you abandon us right after acquiring a new sword? We had a hand in the successful mission, you heartless duo!"

"Settle down, settle down," Okina chided. "But you owe us a reason, Himura-kun, Yoshida-kun."

The raven fidgeted slightly as he met the rurouni's eyes. They had agreed not to tell their reason, as it would no doubt make Misao all the more determined to keep them in the Aoiya, but…

"It's fine if you don't want to tell us. We are strangers, after all, and have no right to pry into matters close to your heart."

Both swordsmen started to relax at the old man's declaration, only to choke at his next words.

"Then before you leave, kindly pay the bill for your ten days stay. The total amount is fourteen yen and fifty sen. The Aoiya is an inn and a restaurant. Strangers have no right to stay for free."

"Kenshin-san, I suggest we tell them. There's no way we're going to shake them off so easily," Hideaki urged.

The redhead looked up, eyes hard, "Very well, I'll tell you why. The longer we stay here, the more chances there are of others becoming involved. In order to avoid that, I left Tokyo alone, with no other companion other than Hideaki-san, whom I know can defend himself and others whenever the situation calls for it."

"If we continue staying here, Okina-san, Makimachi-san, events like what happened with the Arai family will occur again. We don't wish for it to repeat."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that!" the teen smirked arrogantly. "I was taught to fight by members of the _Oniwabanshu_. I am not defenseless like Iori!"

"Really, now?" Kenshin said bluntly.

"What he means is in the eyes of Shishio and his men, Makimachi-san, you and Iori will be no different. That's why we choose to fight alone, so no one else will be placed in danger."

"I'll respect your wishes, Himura-kun, Yoshida-kun. When we find the other person you're looking for, I'll send word. Take care, the both of you."

The two stood and offered a short bow, "We thank you for your hospitality, Okina-dono, Misao-dono."

Before the two could set foot outside, the young onmitsu's voice halted them, "Why are the two of you so distant all of a sudden? Is it because I know of your identities from the Bakumatsu? If so, then you are being stupid. I don't care about your past. The ones I met on the road were not seasoned killers, but honest travellers who fought for what they believed in."

To his right, Kenshin chuckled and faced the girl with a sad smile, "Someone I parted with in Tokyo said similar things to me. Never expected to hear it in Kyoto as well. I'm sorry I've never got round to telling you about Aoshi."

Side by side, the two swordsmen wandered out onto the busy streets of Kyoto, both trying to cover the heaviness of having to leave the warm comfort of their friends once more.

"Hey Yoshida! You told Eiji in Shingetsu village to be happy! I expect you to take your own advice, and keep Kenshin out of falling into depression! I expect you back in one piece, you girly duo!"

Not stopping in his stride, the Shinsengumi chuckled, "Heard that, Kenshin-san, looks like she's appointed me as your minder."

"You don't have to follow her orders, Hideaki-san. After all, she wouldn't know if she isn't tagging along," the redhead grumbled good-naturedly.

* * *

The raven yawned as he lugged a bucket of water over to the campsite, plopping it down as Kenshin fed the fire.

"Now what do we do?"

"Hmm…well, I'm actually waiting for Okina-dono's signal to indicate if he has found my mentor or not. I was planning on visiting him before facing Shishio."

"Is that so?"

Looking up at his friend's amused tone, Kenshin blinked as a signal flare shot into the air above Kyoto.

"Well, we had best get moving, Hideaki-san."

Thirty minutes later, Okina passed a piece of paper into the rurouni's hands, "It was difficult, since he lives quite far from civilization under a different name, but we managed in the end."

"Thank you, Okina-dono. And I apologise for leaving the matter of Aoshi to you."

"Don't worry about it. You have other more pressing matters to be concerned about."

"As I am sorry for not informing you of our intend to depart until the last minute, Okina-san. But it was for the good of Makimachi-san. The situation will be way over her head and would endanger her every day."

"I understand, and am sorry, Himura-kun, Yoshida-kun. I really wanted to help you until the bitter end, but my first priority is the well being of Misao and the Aoiya. However, I will always be your ally at heart. Not only me, but everyone in the Aoiya, Seiku's family and everyone else you have left behind. We do not wish for harm to befall you. Please remember that."

Too touched by the sincere and heartfelt confession, the two could only smile at the old man before leaving once again.

* * *

It was night by the time both companions arrived at a lone hut sitting in the middle of a clearing. Fire could be seen coming from a potter's kiln, illuminating the figure sitting silently in front of it. Even without seeing the man's face, Hideaki recognized the cloak draped around the broad shoulders and the long, dark hair. As Kenshin moved forward, the raven opted to standing back, wanting to see the interaction between master and student for the first time in years.

In one fluid move, the redhead unsheathed his sakabatou, swinging it sharply at the man's back. Before the strike was halfway in motion, the man jumped high into the air, landing on his feet behind the attacker. From his position, Yoshida smiled. Looks like the older man still kept his abilities in top notch.

"Attacking a mere potter out of the blue. Isn't that a bit disdainful?"

"Hiko Seijuro is no mere potter," Kenshin answered.

The man's tone turned dark, "Oh it's _you_."

"It's been a long time, master," the redhead said, a hint of guilt and uncertainty in his voice.

"Well, well, you actually have the gall to show your face here after all this time," cobalt eyes drifted over to where Hideaki was standing in the shadows. "And you did not come alone, I see."

Stepping into the moonlight, the raven grinned at the man who once saved his life, "Hiko-san, nice to see you again."

The man casted his eyes heavenwards, "Great, now I have to deal with my stupid student and the brat captain."

"I'm flattered you remembered who I am. And don't try to deny it, Hiko-san," Yoshida teased. "It's because you missed my refreshing conversations and company."

Seijuro did not answer, instead arching an eyebrow and stalked towards his hut, wordlessly commanding the two younger men to follow. Once within the thick wooden walls, the dark-haired man grunted.

"Now that you are here, what is it you want with me?"

"It seems Niitsu Kakunoshin is a rising new name in the ceramics world," Kenshin said instead, gaze travelling over the various pots and crafts placed carefully on several shelves. "But why pottery?"

"Whatever, I don't care about it. It's just an easy way to make a living without constantly interacting with people," was the curt reply.

"Pottery actually earns a decent amount of money, huh?" the redhead muttered.

"My genius talent shows in whatever I do, so of course it earns me enough to live decently," the swords master sniffed arrogantly.

At his words, Hideaki couldn't help but snort, "I see you haven't change, Hiko-san, still as egotistic as ever."

"And you are still an annoying brat who don't know when to shut up. Do you need manners pounded into you once more?" Seijuro retorted before turning his attention back to his student. "You didn't answer my question. You've come to tell me something that's hard for you to say."

A smirk appeared when the redhead fidgeted, "I was your master. I can read my stupid student like an open book."

Without further ado, Kenshin knelt before his master, "Then I'll say it straight out. The remaining instructions of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu that was left untaught fifteen years ago, I ask it of you now!"

"Absolutely not," his master said instantly, standing and turning to leave. "You were the one who left fifteen years ago. Why should I? After all this time…"

The rurouni grabbed Hiko's mantle, causing him to turn back at his student's quiet pleading, "Please, I beg of you."

"Well, now, that's something to see. You look like you are at the end of your rope," the swords master regarded Kenshin for a while, then sat down again. "Alright, I'll listen to your situation. But why is the brat captain here?"

"It'll take a while to explain my part in this, Hiko-san, but we were together since the start of this journey. Kenshin-san can tell it all at once."

Three empty sake bottles later, Kenshin's master was still regarding them with the same calm expression.

"So there's a man called Shishio Makoto who's plotting to take over Japan, and you are slowly reverting back to being the Hitokiri Battousai throughout your travels. In order to defeat Shishio you need to be stronger than you are right now."

"Yes, master, that's the gist of it."

Placing the cup on the ground, the man jabbed a finger in the Shinsengumi's direction. "From what I heard, brat captain over here did not lose himself during the fights he got into, so why not leave Shishio to him? He has a grudge against the man as well, if I understood everything you told me."

"Master, I cannot leave Hideaki-san to face Shishio by himself! I'll not simply stand back and watch when my friends are in danger!"

Yoshida's brows creased in anxiety and indecision as he heard the redhead's declaration. There goes his plan on making sure Kenshin stays out of the fight between Shishio and himself. He met Hiko's sharp gaze, but said nothing.

Very slowly, those piercing cobalt eyes returned to the rurouni, "I'm sure I have taught you this. A sword is a weapon. Kenjutsu is the art of killing. That's the true nature however much you try to sugar coat it. Your own foolish ideas or the harsh reality of the world…whatever you try to protect, it is out of complete selfishness. Fifteen years ago…devoting yourself to the chaos of the Bakumatsu…was your biggest mistake."

A bitter smile tugged at Yoshida's lips at Seijuro's tone. It tinged with disappointment, one the raven was accustomed to hearing in Okita Souji's voice whenever Hideaki did something reckless or upsetting in the eyes of the older Shinsengumi captain. The tone made him wonder what Souji would say if he knew of the plans he was making to engage Shishio alone. Inwardly, he could almost hear the chiding voice of his older brother.

_I know what you are doing, and I can sincerely say you are more of an idiot than I thought you were! Do you think throwing yourself in front of whomever you think cannot handle unknown opponents will make them happy? _Okita would scold in exasperation. _Don't give me that look, young man! You have friends and comrades who are willing to share the burden so trust them…trust them as much as they do you._

Sighing once more, he looked up to see Hiko pointing a finger at Kenshin, "We parted on bad terms, and the result stands before you. You may have gotten better at wielding a sword, but your spirit remains the same as when you were fourteen, my stupid student. Your heart is unstable, wavering between the Hitokiri and the rurouni. The Ishin-Shishi you joined believed in justice and supported it, but at the same time, any wrongdoings were buried deep underground. That was what made Shishio Makoto the man he is today. You with your incomplete Hiten Mitsurugi also played a part in creating that man."

A fist smashed into the cup and sake bottles as the man's voice rose in anger, "You were right about one thing. The original purpose of this school is to protect others from the sufferings of the ages! However, this strength must be based on the ideals of freedom! You joined with the Ishin-Shishi, you became the dog of the government! That is not freedom! If it is not free, this is the type of horror that will be born! You, who never understood this, will never truly be able to master the secret techniques of our school!"

The bloody fist clenched, and the ex-captain cringed at the obvious emotional pain in Seijuro's voice as he said softly, "Maybe it was a mistake teaching you the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu after all."

Footsteps could be heard outside, and Yoshida leaped to his feet. In the next second, the door was thrown off its hinges and headed straight for the raven. Slicing the wooden door in half almost instinctively, he leveled his katana at the intruders. Keshin's shocked gasp made him peer at the trio carefully. Abruptly, the sword returned to its sheath, and green eyes blinked in bewilderment.

"Makimachi-san? Myojin-san?"

"Kaoru-dono?"

"What's the weasel girl doing here?" Hideaki muttered. "And to think we finally succeeded in shaking you off."

"I'd think you should offer an explanation of why you three kicked my door off its hinges, and brat captain…who asked you to slice it in half?" the trickled of irritated ki focused everyone's attention back to the dark-haired man.

"You were in need of a new one anyway, Hiko-san. I believed I told you the exact same thing last time I was here," the raven said cheekily, trying to ease the sudden tension in the hut.

There was a scoff, before he asked, "Some friends you two know?"

"Yes," the redhead admitted, eyes still on Kaoru.

"Well, more friends of Kenshin-san's than mine, but two of them are meant to be Tokyo, and the weasel girl…she's like a annoying itch that found us in Kyoto and wouldn't leave us alone."

There was an amused glint in the cobalt depths as the Shinsengumi expertly dodged the girl's flying kick.

"Kenshin, run outside and get some water," the redhead's master ordered. "You can't expect those kids to go all night without something to eat or drink, do you?"

"But master – "

"Don't stand there and talk about it. Just go!"

Kenshin grumbled, strolling pass the tense female kendo instructor and leaving. Reading the subtle intentions in Seijuro's stance, Hideaki walked up to the swords master, inconspicuously slipping a small roll of emergency bandages into the bigger hand.

"I'll take care of dinner. At the meantime, see to that hand, you don't want to stain your oh-so-clean floor now, do you?" Shooting a grin over his shoulder, he ducked out of the hut before the other could make a verbal jab at him, or decides to inflict permanent damage to his person.

"Master roped you into cooking as well, Hideaki-san?" his companion asked as soon as he caught up to the other.

"No, I volunteered," Yoshida pulled a face as he began gathering firewood. "There's no way I am staying in there when your master interrogates those three. Experiencing it once was enough, I don't need to witness it."

Recalling the location of the storage shed from when he was last here, the raven retrieved a couple of ingredients to cook over the now smoldering fire between the potter kiln and the well.

"This puts a clinch in the upcoming fight against Shishio. Now that Kaoru-dono and Yahiko are here, Sanosuke would be on his way. They shouldn't have came…"

The taller turned to his companion with a frown, "They came for you, Kenshin-san. Hiko-san is no doubt interrogating them about their reasons. I have not known them for as long as you, but even I can see that the strong bonds you share pulled them back to your side."

"But they will be in constant danger! I cannot protect them all the time! What if something happens and – "

"Kenshin-san!" The sharp tone stopped the redhead short.

This was the first time the green-eyed male had raised his voice towards him.

"Kenshin-san," Hideaki repeated, softer this time. "I think they have an idea what they are getting themselves into. Besides, they are not totally helpless you know. I'd trust them to be able to take care of themselves. And if you believe they will be fine, nothing bad will happen. But only if you believe that. Give them a chance, Kenshin-san. They have stayed by you for so long. Do you not trust them even a little?"

Bright violet met intense green, before the rurouni straightened, "You're right. Strong bonds cannot be broken so easily. I guess it was wistful thinking on my part that they will stay away. I will trust them. They are my friends, after all."

Yoshida patted the other's shoulder reassuringly, before stepping inside the hut to announce dinner.

Kenshin returned with the water a while later, and the raven sneaked a glance at Hiko as they ate, taking note of the almost calm air surrounding him. Idly, he wondered about the interrogation the three underwent and if it was the cause of the uneasy atmosphere in the hut.

"So you spent the last ten years wandering this country righting wrongs as a vagabond," Seijuro finally broke the silence. "Did it take you fifteen years to figure out the reason for the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu? Or as it atonement for the countless lives you took as the Hitokiri Battousai?"

"It was both, master. What I said to you fifteen years ago still stands. Before my eyes, people were suffering and drowning in misery. I could not leave them as they were, whatever the reason for their situation."

A slight smirk crossed the man's lips at his student's remark, "So when the situation calls for it, my stupid student can speak like a mature person. Then follow me! I will pass down to you the final secrets of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu!"

Smiles of relief broke out at the announcement, only to blink at the continued mutterings of the swords master.

"As the big-hearted swordsman, I cannot consciously allow Shishio to take over the country, after all. In addition to that, I don't have time to look for another student. It'd be easiest to do it myself, but I don't feel like dealing with it, so, this is the only solution. And your friends had better be gone when I get back…"

"As for you Denko Hebi…"

"Eh?" Hideaki tilted his head at the big man, curious.

"Start repairing my door. I want you out of here too."

"But Hiko-san, that'll take me at least a couple of days! "

"…I suppose you can use the guest room…"

"That's generous of you, Hiko-san. Have you gone soft?"

"You brat – " Seijuro leveled a death glare at the amused raven and growled. "I expect adequate payment."

"Of course, of course…"

The Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu master left in a flurry of white, his student exchanging a few words with Kamiya-san before following his mentor into the darkness of the forest.

"Well then, where are you three headed?"

"Oh, Kaoru and Yahiko have agreed to stay at the Aoiya in Kyoto. But why are you staying here with that awesomely strong but scary guy, Yoshida?"

"Didn't you hear him, Makimachi-san? I have to make a new door after _you_ kicked it down."

"It's not my fault _you_ sliced it in half, you girly-guy!"

"Whatever. I suggest you go now before Okina-san worries again," Kaoru bit her lips and Hideaki gave a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Kamiya-san. Kenshin-san will be fine in a while. He just needs to accept the situation. I'll look out for him, it's a promise."

"Thank you Hideaki-san."

"You better Hideaki."

"Then we'll see you and Himura at the Aoiya soon."

* * *

Yawning, Hideaki trudged out of the guest room, the very room he had stayed in while recuperating all those years ago. Making his way to the cooking fire outside the hut, he went through the rituals of preparing a meal for three before eating his share, placing the other two bowls outside the respective doors of Seijuro's and Kenshin's bedrooms.

Spending the next hour fully reinforcing the new door, the raven grabbed his katana and ventured out to the furthest parts of the clearing, falling into a ready stance. Running through the basic kenjutsu footwork of the Yagyu Shinkage-ryu, he emptied his mind of all thoughts, falling into the almost hypnotic trance of swordplay.

There was a movement to his right halfway through performing _Kage no Nagare_, and he whipped around, directing the last half of the technique towards the new arrival. It was only when the tall figure lashed out with a foot to his chest that forced him to duck, then the Shinsengumi recognized the distinctive features of Hiko Seijuro.

"Kami-sama, Hiko-san, don't just barge in during times like this."

"You are years too young to think of seriously harming me, brat captain," the man said, settling on a nearby boulder.

Yoshida merely rolled his eyes and took a seat on a fallen log, waiting for Hiko to speak.

"There's something more to the story of Shishio then you are willing to divulge. I am thinking it has something to do with your past before joining the Shinsengumi. That shady part of your early life you refuse to speak of."

The raven sighed in resignation, "I have no idea what came over me when I told you pieces of my past fifteen years ago."

"Obligation…and adequate payment. It's no different from what I am here for right now. So start talking, brat."

"Well, I have reason to believe Shishio is someone from my _shady_ past, years before Souji-nii took me in."

"And this piece of information is so valuable it cause your indecision of whether or not to tell my stupid student?" Seijuro scoffed in disbelief.

"Of course there's more to that! If Shishio is who I think he is, Kenshin-san would have trouble defeating him. He has some…_abilities_…I doubt a sword would mean much when faced with it."

An eyebrow arched, "And if my stupid student masters all I'll be teaching him?"

"I don't know," green eyes narrowed in irritation. "I have only met Shishio a handful of times, and even so, I only discovered his possible identity not long ago. I do not know the full extend of his capabilities."

"What makes you think you would be able to fight Shishio if you deem your friend incapable?"

The raven shifted uneasily, "Remember what I told you years ago? My…mysterious past prior to the Shinsengumi? I have _abilities _like him, only different."

"So you are saying Shishio has abnormal healing rate as well as speed on par with yours?"

"It's possible, as well as some fire based technique, or heat."

"Tch, I see your information gathering skills have not improve the slightest. Those observations are too vague to do anything good with it, you idiot brat!"

"Well pardon me for not being able to figure that guy out in the few minutes of meeting him face to face," Hideaki grumbled.

"Whatever, looks like my stupid student is finally up. Use the time to decide whether or not you are telling him this."

* * *

Honed battle instincts and reflexes which have stayed with him even through the years of peace were his saving grace when a sword struck the ground he was standing seconds ago. Blocking the next blow with his sheathed katana, he bunched his muscles and shoved, managing to push the other back a couple of steps.

"Er…any reason for attacking me out of the blue, Hiko-san?" Yoshida chuckled nervously as he saw the all too familiar and dreaded glint in the man's eyes.

"My stupid student is taking a nap right now and I'm much too pumped up to do something else. So I might as well take this opportunity to pound some lessons into that thick skull of yours, brat captain."

In his mind, 'stupid student taking a nap' translated to 'Kenshin-san was knocked out during a lesson with his master', and the raven grimaced inwardly. He knew from experience how sadistic the man he was sparring against was and decided to give it his all.

Unleashing a _Konton no Kiba _at the swords master's back, he wasn't surprised when half the swings were deflected and the other half dodged, instead following it up with _San Ten no Kage Kogeki_. Mentally yelling in triumph when the last of the three instantaneous strikes impacted on Seijiuro's left arm, the raven did not let up even for a second. He pressed his advantage, combining moves Hiko has seen before and those he hadn't, Hideaki found himself almost on equal grounds with Kenshin's mentor. Sure, he was forced to dodge more often than not, his strikes were being deflected more times than they hit (or come close to hitting), but at least he wasn't reduced to only defending.

"Hn. You may have gotten better, brat, but your moves are rusty, like that of my stupid student's. That's because you lazed around after leaving the Shinsengumi."

Yoshida did not reply out loud, having no spare strength to do so as he fought to keep from being forcefully put to sleep. However, he mentally agreed. His skills were rusty, and that was something he had to correct. He cannot hope to stand up against Shishio at such a level.

"Show me your strongest technique. If you are to go against Shishio, I need to know if you are ready."

"I'd rather not, Hiko-san. I may be better at controlling it to a certain level, but I'm not confident in using it here. Sorry."

The older man said nothing more, instead increased the intensity of his attacks. Grunting as the flat of the blade smacked his ribs, Hideaki landed in a crouch, skidding a few paces back. Panting harshly, the younger man braced himself for another attack. However, the katana in Hiko's hand lowered, and he allowed himself to collapse onto the cool earth, groaning at the soreness of his muscles and aching of numerous bruises.

"Tch, although you managed to land a few hits, you've gotten soft, brat," Seijuro muttered as he turned his back. "Time to eat, then I'll pummel my stupid student again and kick your butt later."

From his position on the ground, Hideaki could not even find the strength to fling an insult, so he settled for glaring at the man's back. Despite his battered state, he could help but feel grateful, a small part, of the training Hiko was forcing on him. It was the only way the twisted swords master could express affection. Beating them black and blue was his own way of saying 'I'm making you stronger so you can survive'.

* * *

Perching on the roof of the hut, Yoshida peered at master and student with interest. They had returned from their other 'training grounds' an hour before, Kenshin spotting a gleeful gleam in his eyes. Now, as per Hiko's promise, he was finally teaching the next technique to the redhead.

"Alright, now don't move. One false step and you will be killed."

Listening carefully as the master reviewed the nine points of attack in kenjutsu, the raven couldn't help a gasp of awe which escaped him as Hiko struck at Kenshin with the divine speed of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, striking all nine points at once.

"This is the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu: Kuzuryuusen_, There's no possible defense against this attack. The same power seen in the technique _Ryuususen_ used in all nine blows combined with the charging technique make avoidance impossible as well." Sejiuro explained, a smirk on his face. "This is the technique I am best at."

"Now, quit standing there admiring it and give it a try, stupid student."

"J-just like that, master?!"

"You cannot learn this technique by studying footwork. It's when you felt its force and brought to your hands and knees then you begin to learn."

Up on his vintage point, Yoshida grimaced as he recalled the way Hiko taught him ways to improve his own techniques. Kenshin's master was a strong believer of pounding lessons into people.

"Now come at me…at full strength."

The redhead unsheathed his sakabatou, adjusting his stance. The silent air was broken until Kenshin charged, unleashing the _Kuzuryuusen_. The older swordsman responded in kind, and both blades collided nine times at high speed, before the younger was send crashing into the ground.

"Kenshin-san's _Kuzuryuusen_ wasn't perfect? But it was the same as Hiko-san's," Hideaki murmured, seeing the same thoughts racing across his friend's face.

"No, that was perfect, however, when the fighters differ, the force differs as well," the swords master answered. "In attacking techniques, the strength of your arms is the factor. In charging techniques, it's your weight. Obviously, you are inferior in both departments compared to me. In other words, your _Kuzuryuusen_ is as useless against me as any other attack. If you are to defeat me, there's only one technique that can do it. The greatest secret of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, the _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_."

Seijuro didn't bother hiding the dark amusement in his ki when both younger swordsmen stared at him, stunned beyond words.

"Why so shocked? I did not say the _Kuzuryuusen_ was the ultimate technique."

_I should have known he'll pull something like this sooner or later,_ green eyes rolled skywards before the raven eagerly shifted closer, not wanting to miss a single word about this ultimate technique. He was learning more about the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu in this one day than the years of facing and observing it during the Bakumatsu.

"The _Kuzuryuusen_ was not created in real combat or in training. It was created as a succession technique. To learn the ultimate technique, you have to defeat the _Kuzuryuusen_ of the master. Think hard about what you've just learned, then you'll have a general idea of the _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_."

In reply to the explanation, Kenshin moved into the battoujutsu stance.

"Well done, my stupid student. Surpassing divine speed is the godlike speed of battoujutsu, which is the true nature of the ultimate technique. But the problem is the sakabatou. It will handicap the battoujutsu. Can you possibly surpass divine speed with it?"

Hideaki jerked as the redhead's position shifted once again, "_Haisui no Jin_? Is Kenshin-san really prepared to put his life on the line? If he fails, he cannot recover! What's he thinking?"

"That's foolish of you," Hiko sneered, seeming to agree with the raven. "You are risking your life just to learn the ultimate technique. Are you prepared for the consequences?"

Slowly, the Hitokiri Battousai surfaced in the violet eyes, "Even if I throw my life away, I must learn and master the ultimate technique."

The master's sword fell from its ready position, mantle flaring as Hiko turned his back on Himura.

"You truly are a stupid student. You have learn nothing at all," Bitter frustration laced every word. "Take one whole night to search your heart and find the part of which you lack. If you can't do that, you really will be throwing away your life in the process of learning the _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_."

From the roof, Yoshida could only watch and give his silent support, and pray that the next day does not end in tragedy.

* * *

A solid thud caused Hideaki to jerk awake. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he took in his surroundings, cursing as he realized spending an entire night on the hard rooftop caused the soreness in his back and hips. Glancing down at the area Hiko was training Kenshin the night before, he immediately spotted the two clearly exhausted and edgy men.

"So, did you find that which you lack?" Hiko spoke first, not the least bit effected by the uneasy atmosphere.

"No," was the reply.

"I see," there was a pained sigh as the master's hands reached up to unclasp the white cloak he always wore. "Here you are, a man of limits. As incomplete as you are…mastering the succession technique of our school and defeating Shisio are both meaningless. Even if you devote yourself to beating that warlord, you can never truly defeat the Hitokiri lurking in your heart. Tormented by anguish and pain for your entire life…you used your skills to kill. Now as your master, instead of teaching you the succession technique, prepare yourself for the worst."

The sword lifted and fell in a wide sweep, the sheer power behind creating a deep gorge by Kenshin's feet. Even not being the one facing this dangerous Hiko Seijuro, the raven felt a slight tremor of fear running down his spine. The cloak was tossed towards the rurouni, who swung around as it clanged on the ground next to him.

"A white cloak set with springs opposing the muscles and ten _kan_ of shoulder weights, it's a mantle worn by those who bear the name of 'Hiko Seijuro'. It restrains the power of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu successors in times of peace. Prepare yourself, Kenshin…"

_The mantle restrains his power?! Even with most of my techniques, I couldn't get pass his guard, and he wasn't even at full strength! Dammit, that's the real Hiko Seijuro…can Kenshin possibly win?_

He dared not even blink as the bigger man unleashed his best technique, the _Kuzuryuusen_. From his perch, Hideaki could clearly see the various emotions flitting across the redhead's face. Panic, fear and desperation slowly replaced by determination and strong resolve. The moment before impact, the rurouni's feet shifted into battoujutsu stance, the sakabatou flashing in a wide arc. Both combatants froze in their final stances, the only sound and movement was the winds blowing through the area.

"That's it…that was good," Hiko's voice, although soft, was clearly heard by the two younger men. "You who has killed and stolen many lives, held remorse and guilt in your heart, hence, you start thinking noting of your own life. You held back your own strength, allowing the Hitokiri to settle in your heart. Now, you have discovered that which you lacked…the will to live."

Both the redhead and raven's brow creased as they heard the obvious strain in the older man's voice, but could see nothing out of the ordinary as the man's back was still facing them.

"You think of nothing when you sacrifice yourself to protect the weak and your loved ones, but do you register the pain in which you leave upon them were you to die on their behalf? Although in the passage of time, your life is insignificant…but there's nothing stronger than the will to live. Keep that close to your heart, and the _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_ is at your disposal. You wouldn't loose to anyone, not Shishio, and certainly not to the Battousai in you."

"Master…"

"One more thing, don't blame yourself for this, for it is the destiny between master and student whenever the succession technique is passed down…"

Unable to keep his feet under him, Hiko Seijuro crumpled to the ground.

"MASTER!"

Hitting the ground at full sprint, Hideaki made his way over in record time. Carefully laying the man on his back with Kenshin's help, the two gasped at the sight of the grievous wound. It travelled from the left shoulder all the way to the bottom of his right hip, they could clearly see the torn muscles and whites of the bones beneath. Seijuro's breath came out in gasps and his ki was frighteningly weak.

"Kenshin-san, we have to carry Hiko-san back to the hut first before we can treat it!"

It was a difficult task supporting and carrying an unconscious man so much taller and bigger build than they were back to the hut, but the pair prevailed.

As the student tried to awaken his master, Yoshida frantically searched for the first aid kit he knew the man kept somewhere in his home. Yelling in triumph as he discovered the small wooden chest stashed away in Kenshin room, the raven made his way to where they laid the injured man on his futon. Kenshin was in the procedure of cleaning the wound, and the raven carefully applied morphine and healing salve, hoping that his mediocre medical skills would at the least prevent any infections.

"Kenshin-san, he will need stitches with a wound this deep."

Although he was the one treating Hiko, Kenshin was still the man's student, and Hideaki would respect his wishes.

"…Do it, Hideaki-san, we'll take no chances."

It was nightfall when they made sure they did everything possible to ensure no infection set in. For his part, Kenshin did not move from his spot at his master's bedside, keeping a vigilant watch the whole while.

"Kenshin-san, you haven't slept for a day and a half. It's not good to overexert yourself," Yoshida placed a comforting hand on the slumped shoulder. "Get some rest, I'll keep watch."

"I don't think I can sleep tonight, Hideaki-san. Not when master is like this. We cannot go to Kyoto to seek help for it might be too late by the time we get back."

"It's going to fine. Hiko-san is strong. Before we know it, he will be up and ordering us about, calling us names and being his usual sadistic, egotistic self."

"Yeah…yeah, we have to rely on mater's strength and ability to pull through anything right now…"

Suffice to say neither got much sleep that night, and in the early hours of the next morning, a high fever broke out. They spent the entire day retrieving water and changing towels, desperately trying to keep Seijuro's temperature down. Now they once more found themselves sitting anxiously by the futon, hoping to see some kind of reaction to indicate the man was on his way to recovery. Unknowingly, his heavy eyelids began to close, and then he knew no more.

* * *

A slight shifting alerted him immediately, and the raven jolted from his slumped position. Green eyes drifted over the still sleeping form of the rurouni, before landing on the pale figure of Hiko, who was trying to sit up without causing too much noise. Frowning at the swords master's stubbornness, Hideaki decided to assist him in standing and going outside the hut before grumbling.

"Hiko-san, you're not back at full strength. Are you sure you should be moving about?"

"Shut up and take me to the bath, brat. I'm in no mood for your nagging," the taller man ordered, although his voice lacked its usual bite.

As the older man slowly made his way to the ready bath, Yoshida couldn't help but ask, "Are you are going to be alright, Hiko-san? And don't move around too much or you will rip the stitches open."

A death glare was turned upon him, and a life-threatening growl came from the injured male, "Brat captain…I am still strong enough to kill you. I'll even do it without moving my entire body so I wouldn't rip these stitches of yours. Would you like me to prove it?"

"Ah ha…no, no…I'm sure you're fine," the raven laughed nervously. "But Kenshin-san was really worried too, you know."

"Tch, that stupid student of mine is too soft-hearted."

"And you are not? Any one with a functioning ear can tell by the way you lecture him, you know."

"Remember, I can still kill you, brat."

"Of course, of course…"

Seijuro returned to his house forty minutes later, white cloak draped around his broad shoulders and looking similar to how he was before he was injured. Except for the stiffness in which he carried himself and the strain in his eyes, Hiko was back to his usual self.

"Hiko-san, you should at least wait until the area around your shoulder is fully recovered before wearing that mantle!"

"What did I say about nagging? You are not my mother, brat! Stop telling me what to do!"

Hideaki threw his hands up in irritation, "Oh, whatever! Do what you want, you stubborn old man!"

A hand cuffed his head and he scowled, rubbing the no doubt already forming bruise.

"I wouldn't be holding on to it much longer anyway."

Spinning around at the swords master's odd tone, he didn't have enough time to question Hiko as the man strolled over to where Kenshin was dozing, and rammed a foot in the rurouni's forehead.

Violet eyes widened as his master crossed his arms, eyebrow arched at the groaning form of his student, "Do you intend to spend the entire day like this, stupid student? There are people waiting for you to return, so stop lazing around and get off my mountain."

Without warning, Kenshin threw himself at his master, intending on hugging him. However, said man dodged the redhead and Yoshida winced as his friend ended up crashing into a shelf, bringing ceramic pieces and wooden planks down on him.

"The day I'd happily be hugged by a man has not come yet. So don't jump around like that when you're near me. The damage might be worse the next time," Hiko muttered grouchily.

"But – how are you up so fast? The wound was quite deep!" Kenshin exclaimed as soon as he was back on is feet.

"Well, it's probably because of that sakabatou. The design of its hilt can absorb and weaken the _Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki_. It is responsive of the feelings of its wielder. It's a good sword."

_The true sakabatou indeed…_

"So now the passing down of the ultimate technique is finished. As per your experience, this technique can kill even with a sakabatou. So as a rurouni, you must learn to control the speed and power of it."

"Yes, master. Thank you for everything."

"Now, get lost! I don't want you two here for longer than necessary."

Sharing a relieved grin at the familiar behaviour of their usual snarky master/friendly acquaintance, the two younger swordsmen stepped out of the hut, feeling lighter than ever.

"Wait."

The pair glanced over their shoulders, only to see Hiko removing the heavy cloak from his shoulders.

"This is passed down from generation to generation, as proof that you are the successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. Take it, Kenshin, you've earned it."

All three stared dubiously at the coat, each conjuring a different but laughable mental image of the short rurouni wearing the mantle.

_He would trip over the excess fabric every two steps! _The raven snorted at the sheer hilarity of picturing Kenshin trying to fight in that.

"I'll have to decline," the redhead said eventually. "I'm sorry, master, but I have no wish to take the mantle of the fourteenth 'Hiko Seijuro' and teach the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. I only learned the techniques to pass on the ideas of this school."

"You're pretty selfish, but it's not like this is the first time anyway," Hiko scoffed and moved away.

"Then consider this request selfish as well, master," Kenshin halted the older man in his tracks. "While we're fighting Shishio's faction, will you protect the Aoiya?"

"Hmm…" For a moment, it seemed as if the man might agree, until he snarled. "No way. I've had enough of you talking me into things I don't want to do."

"Master…"

"Forget I was ever your master. When you refused to carry on the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, you were no longer my student."

"But master!"

"Just remember I did not teach everything to you just so you can fall into misery. There are others willing to stay by your side through bad or good," the mantle was fastened carefully around Hiko's shoulders. "Don't worry about it, just go beat Shishio."

"We'll come visit once we've beaten them, Hiko-san. That's a promise."

The eccentric man merely grunted and disappeared into the hut. Bowing their heads in respect, the two travel companions turned, unaware of the small smile on the man's lips as cobalt eyes watch them leave.

* * *

**_San Ten no_ Kage Kogeki** - _Three point shadow attack_

**Kuzuryuusen** - _Nine Headed Dragon Flash_

**___Amakakeru Ryuu no_ Hirameki** - _Flash of the Heavenly flying Dragon_

**_Haisui no_**_** Jin** - "Backs-to-the-water" (one who prepares to exhaust all his strength, who cannot recover if he fails.)_

* * *

Hope I didn't make Hiko Seijuro too OOC.

Later!

Kagetsuki-taicho


End file.
